The Paladins of Rapture's Cosmos
by DarkusPhoenix
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the world began? How the events of the past were triggered, even the ones humans haven't come to grips with? This fan-fiction that takes the Wolf's Rain concept, as well as some of it's characters, begins to find the truth.
1. Prologue

Have you ever wondered how the world began? Geologists say the "Big Bang". Religious associations say "God's creation". In either case, the theories have flaws. The ideas human minds have developed to just rid the mysteriousness of the past they forgot. In truth, we have lived a thousand times, and if I have anything to do with it, we shall live a thousand more.

All to no avail, most of man-kind will forget the life they had before, as well as their mistakes. Man caused the demise of the world, only to be given a gift of a new world, that they will tarnish and burn, all to start over again. Who decides to start the world over? Who is chosen to make the call to end all life, only to have it be born from the ashes once again? Who remembers how, time after time, to reset the world? Well, I know the truth, because I was chosen to remember.

No matter how many lives that I live to the end, I shall never forget. No matter how many mistakes I make, I will never regret. I am a human, but one who has seen the world decay a thousand times, from the eyes of nature itself. Through the eyes of it's inhabitants, as they have been watching and living alongside the world since time itself began. We bend the will of the Earth itself to defeat the force trying to take over in order to maintain balance. Eon after Eon, we have been there, changing the world in protection of the Natural world from the dominating life form of the time.

There have been 5 major instances where we have been called to action. Each one, leaves a mark on the life force of the Earth. Each a severe drop in total amount of creatures on Earth. First call sounded in the late Ordovician period, the third largest impact on the total balance of life on Earth. The creatures in the depths of the oceans were attempting an over-taking of the land species, by altering the natural flow of forces. Simply changing the currents of the Earth, can send the temperatures and environments into a tailspin. The plan of the Neptune's Rebels began to take effect, the world began to cool rapidly, causing land life to die off. That is when we were assembled, the strongest of us were called together. We combined our efforts in one massive movement. Our heroic leader made a plan to move the continents, to form Gondwana, the largest super-continent, second only to Pangea. With the large land mass, the land didn't cool as quickly, due to the low surface area meeting the ocean, thwarting the Neptune's Rebels plans. Gondwana's formation had a major side effect. It cooled the oceans massively, causing major deaths of the Rebels. Our first mission, and we succeeded to prevent one race dominating the other.

The second uprising occur ed during the end of the Devonian period. Neptune's Rebels attempted another rebellion. This one wasn't nearly as planned out as their first had been. We easily overtook them and decimated their numbers by 70%. We withheld decimating them further than we needed to.

The third call was sent out during the Permian Period. Neptune's Rebels learned their lesson from their failures. Neptune's Rebels made an alliance with the Terrestrial Foundation. This formed the largest uprising ever witnessed. With the land and oceans being hostile territory, it was hard to keep record of any development, or get any real plans transferred from one point to another. Here is where even the current human technology and knowledge can't come up with reasoning as to what happened. I was there, so I know what happened. To us, it's called "The Lost Mission". It was the most desperate plan we have ever attempted. It was so risky, that we didn't keep a written record, in fear of the enemy coming into possession of it, and thwarting our job. Many plans were believed to have played out in response to the coalition of ocean and land life. It may have been the combination of these plans that resulted in our victory. For the fallen, a hole was blown in their populations. Our plans hit the headquarters of the Terrestrial Foundation, and killed off 70% of them. We also managed to strike the Neptune's Rebel's multitude of bases causing extreme casualties. Up to 96% perished due to their attempts to start genocide. The remaining members of each group surrendered and were spared. This impact on the world sent a message that the natural forces are not to be fought, but befriended.

The fourth call came in the late Triassic period. This was where the organization of the beings on Earth became more advanced. The enemy mixed in with the ally, making it difficult to determine who was a friend or foe. Just as in the Permian period, we used many different plans to defeat the uprising. As in the first mission, we willed the Earth to change temperature, to heat up instead of cool down. Volcanic eruptions heated the Earth, causing a large fraction of the enemy to kneel. It is unknown as to exactly how many of the enemy fell due to deception amongst even the allies. Regardless, it was a chaotic take down, and one of the smallest. This was a very minor mission, but one that was needed none the less.

The most recent mission was ordered upon us in the late Cretaceous period. This age was the shining example of evolution at work. Dinosaurs were beginning to grow feathers and take flight as birds. Or was this change a new form of defense. The uprising consisted of dinosaurs, trying to dominate the Earth because of their size. However, that would be their downfall. We felt helpless due to the size of the beings we were fighting off. This time, they were large, and there was so few of us. We didn't take action, but simply prayed to find a result. Our leader had a vision during his sleep one night. Nothing on Earth would save us, but something from the outer space would. So, we prayed for the Universe to send us a weapon to use to defeat them. We knew we were heard, when we felt meteors raining down and striking down the enemy, but leaving our kind untouched. The meteors brought great joy to our kind. We knew that we were being compensated for our efforts of the past, and when we needed assistance, our deeds were repaid. The dinosaurs that had no developed feathers were defeated in mass numbers. For the first time, the plant life was also affected in a major way.

In each of these missions, the population seriously declined. However, after death, life can always shine through. Over time, the populations increased, bringing about newer and further evolved populations. Many of our kind died as well in the efforts of saving the world we were entrusted to protect. When someone passes away, they are reborn somewhere on Earth immediately, forever becoming a normal being on Earth, forever.

If you stay alive, your memories survive, and you still serve the Earth. As time goes on, the lifeforms present on Earth changes. Our old forms don't serve as a protection from our limitless lifetimes. Thus, we go through a transformation known as "The Shrouding Metamorphosis". This change alters our form to match that of what we will it to be. I have gone through so many, I forget what I began as. The ones I do remember were a Triceratops, a Saber-toothed Tiger, an ancient crocodillian as well as various mammals and birds. However, these beings aren't going to work in the current world. Our leader's brilliance came up with the perfect camouflage.

"You need to become the enemy in order to be free from the effects of them. They protect their own. So, use their protection for our own gain."

That was the wisdom of our leader. I looked up to him immensely. He was always so strong, confident, wise, and not to mention he is the best fighter among all of us. "The Divination", or the silent voice of Nature, speaks to him in the form of visions. He is linked to Nature directly. One day he had a vision of tree fading as time went on. Two legged beasts were tearing them down. This suggested that these beings would soon evolve, and begin to take over. In that vision, he learned that The Divination is sick and can no longer speak with him, or assist us when we will it. That is when we realized we would need to fight with our bodies, and not our minds.

Thus, that is how we managed to transform into the "human race", disguise ourselves amongst the enemy. Our leader received a message that Nature would grant each currently surviving member a new strength; two forms. We could now transform into our "Primitive Form" and our "Camouflage Forms" at will. We were each to choose an animal to switch between when we see fit. I chose the Tiger. Our leader chose the Wolf. At first, the humans worked with nature. There were bands of the humans early in their history, that they respected nature and worked alongside it. We worked with those beings. We are immortalized as gods in their folktales and anecdotes. Our numbers managed to spread across the globe, infiltrated governments and established powerful niches in the human society. We were watching the humans, behind their own lines of defense.

Recently, we have seen their world decline rapidly. They were killing the land itself, not just the animals living on it. They erected factories, and automobiles. Over time, human populations became concentrated into cities, life has ceased to exist in mass numbers across the globe. Now there are pods of life, massive cities sitting on the empty landscape. The land between the cities was ravaged by the hand of man. War torn land speckled with craters, or land so dry and desolate of nutrients. Man has brought the land to it's knees and now they are trying to survive on the smallest bits of land left profitable. I have seen it happen, I have lived it all.

The worst threat to us, is our own kind. If one of us tells the non-chosen about their duty, the world would turn to disarray. If normal beings knew about our pending choice of killing everyone in the world, we would be hunted to extinction. That is exactly what has begun to happen. Information leaked of our existence, and our numbers are severely declining. So, we have been meeting together again, to form clans, in order to protect ourselves. I am currently in the clan with our leader. I am glad to be fighting at his side. He is my inspiration. This is why, I am telling his story, as he witnessed it. This is how we fought to survive. This is how we fought for the land itself.

I am Nature. I am the World. I am an Ally. I am an Enemy. I am an animal. I am a human.

I am one of the Paladins of Rapture's Cosmos.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

If you made it this far, I commend you. What you have just read doesn't seem quite like the "Wolf's Rain" right now. It does seem like it is a lot of historical junk, but it merely catches you up on things upfront instead of throughout the story. It also just catches the reader up on the history of this group; "The Paladin's of Rapture's Cosmos". I liked the fact in Wolf's Rain that animals are disguised as humans. The lynx creature in the series made me think of how many other animals could be disguised as humans as well. So, this fan-fiction came to be. Now, if you have any questions, feel free to message me about them. I'll try answer you as best as possible.

Stay tuned.

|Darkus|


	2. And So, It Begins

"Paladins!" the mighty, yet pastoral voice rang through the granite walled cavern. At the forefront of the room, a black and red wolf manifested, head raised proudly as if posing for a picture. This was our leader. His name was Zexion Archfiend. Contrary to his name, he is quite a heroic being. His leadership guided us since the Paladins were created, millions of years ago. I stood at his right, and stood attentively, and awaited for his words to grace us.

"The meeting of the Umbra Chapter of the Paladins of Rapture's Cosmos will now begin. If you all would, please turn to your Natural forms, we may begin." The wolf spoke, his voice being stern, yet somewhat soothing.

As told, I changed my form from my short blond haired, slightly tanned young man to the massive, ferocious tiger form. Apart from normal tigers and such, the high ranking Paladins had different coat coloring. However, we did have the option to color ourselves the common color, for camouflage's sake. My main coat color was the color of the rarer white tiger. As you approach my massive muscular paws, indigo fades in and then fades to an electric blue at the paws. The tips of my ears had the same white, purple and blue fading, with the tips of my ears being the electric blue. As typical, the black stripes lies sprawling all over the coat in the organized manner.

The room slowly sparkled with the changing of forms. Massive snakes rose above the crowds, their heads rearing up. Panda's sat on their backsides, relaxing to hear Zexion's words. A series of marsupials and weasels crawled amongst the crowd, searching for the best viewpoint. I glanced up as Zexion, who met my glance with a nod.

"Now then, as we have already discovered, the humans have not been ceasing their treatment of the world, despite our kind pleading the nations to see the damage being dealt. Our pleading has caused SOME humans to see the plight of the world. They have begun to make energy efficient vehicles as well as looking into alternate energy sources. However, the damage they have dealt is already so large and extensive, it might not be recoverable..." Zexion spoke with the utmost sense of urgency. A flutter of aggravated sighs echoed around the room in a wave.

"Furthermore, day by day, our number dwindle slowly. Someone amongst our kind leaked our presence to the know-nots," Zexion began. The "know-nots" were those unlike us. The ones who don't know of the world's plight, simply because they were born in this time period, and they think the current conditions are the status quo. "This individual is not known to be a rogue one of us, or a deceiver among us. Don't be afraid. As long as we remain vigilant and attentive. This individual will be flushed out. This is why I decree that not one of us shall reveal their animal form, camouflaged or not, in the presence of humans, or anywhere outside the caves and designated districts of the wilderness between Domes of society." Zexion continued to speak, despite the agitated scowls and growls in response. I glanced up as Zexion, and received a slow nod.

"SILENCE!" I roared, dispersing the criticism.

"Thank you, Tora." Zexion replied, speaking above the crowd's silence. Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Tora, which in my old country of Japan, means Tiger. A very simple term that I was deemed when I joined the Paladins, that slowly changed over time.

"Now then, with this new regulation in place, I plan to search each Dome across the globe to find the deceiver, the most formidable enemy to our kind. That is why I will be taking a few of my strongest and most confident colleagues with me in this search. Tora, as well as Simha, Aetos, Mato, Koiras, Etalon, Goryl and Herten will serve as my company on this mission. We will travel to each Dome and inspect each of their Chapters of the Paladins to find who is exposing our existence, whether it be intentional or not." Zexion spoke with me about this plan previously, as for the other 4, I don't believe they were informed until now, due to the shock on their faces as I gazed over the audience at Zexion's side.

"Whilst I am gone, order will be maintained, and contact with me will be kept intact. I will inform all of you of any news concerning the identity of the guilty party. The rankings, minus my 5 companions will how the hierarchy will remain during my absence. With any luck, once this traitor is flushed out and dealt with, the hunting of our kind will end." That was Zexion's last word of the meeting.

Simha was a brave and loyal follower of Zexion. His mane was a vibrant red color, and his coat was a dark tan color. The eyes in his head radiated a bright, luminous golden light. He was seen as very trustworthy and keen sighted lion. No doubt it was because of this he was chosen to come along with Zexion. Aetos was one of the only female Paladin officers. Her natural form being that of an eagle, she can be hot-headed and stubborn, but she is a good fighter and has very good eyesight, as well as the only officer capable of flight on this mission. Her body is a dark tan color that, in the sunlight, would shimmer with golden sparkles. Her eyes completed the image with a pair of ice blue marbles. Mato, the bear, is the strongest of the officers. With some swing of his paw, he could sever the head off an moderately sized being's shoulders. His fur was a dark brown color, with an earthy green V shape on his massive and full chest, just below the neck. Koiras is a bull. Unlike the stereotype of his kind, he is very level-headed and perceptive. He has the muscle to back up the plans he proposes. At one time, Koiras was thought of to be a student of Zexions, due to the similarity in their trait of wise plan makers, however, that itself was a lie. Koiras did not like to be depended on like a leader does, so he helps when no one else has an idea on a matter. His coat is a pale grey color in color, with a pair of royal blue horns extending about a foot from his head. Etalon was a quick being. He thunders across the ground, in equal time with Aetos. They often times race each other, switching the title of fastest officer. Etalon was a very quick-hearted being. Always stir-crazy if not doing something important, he would practice his reaction time, which made him rather keen to motions around him. He is rather hard to sneak up on from any side. Etalon's coat was a bright gold in color with a jet black mane and tail. On the sides of his long back, there were two jagged lightning bolt shapes. Those shapes make Etalon seems like the lightning as they crawl across his skin when at full gallop. Goyrl doesn't have very much special about him. He is really just being brought along for his ability to climb trees and also fight. He has the near equivalence of Mato in strength. Being shorter than Mato, he usually loses in fights. Goyrl is favored for his climbing ability and knowledge of various plant types. Goryl is solid black figure, his hands being large and rough. He can throw his weight around quite easily and ricochet off anything nearby, using it as a launching platform for battle. Last but not least was Herten, the deer. Herten was sort of shy, yet highly friendly, his daintiness, as well as a go-getter attitude, makes his presence sort of valued. He was sort of being brought along for the ride. He was well known in many of the other Domes, so his familiarity with the structure of nearly every Dome would certainly be valued knowledge for this mission. This was the team Zexion chose. Although, I don't agree with all the choices, I have faith Zexion knows what he is doing and can handle the little bickerments that are bound to occur.

"Zexion, sir. When shall we be leaving?" I approached him after he descended down from the stage.

"We shall leave as soon as the sun sets, Tora." Zexion spoke, walking by me. "Please announce that those whom I called ,should meet me in the Officer's Room." Zexion spoke as he continued to walk towards the Officer's Room entrance at the very front of the room, under the stage.

"Alright." I replied, wondering why exactly he was so tense today. I stepped onto the stage to be greeted with a crowd of confused faces.

"Those of you whom have been chosen to accompany Zexion, please come to the Officer's Room immediately." I spoke, turning to follow where Zexion had gone. I entered the Officer's Room, in solid darkness. Zexion's eyes just stared through the dark haze at me from the back of the room. I knew when Zexion was this way, he was almost unrestrained when it came to punishing those who are slacking or being foolish. We met in the room, Zexion merely said a few words, and got up, motioning everyone to follow. We left the Officer's chamber and began our journey to the edge of the dome, and out into the harsh emptiness that the humans have caused to the world.

The winds were unrestrained by the trees that used to stand tall here. Dust fragments filled the air, blowing across the desolate, dusky ground, that was barren of any signs of life. Only few places in the world still hold enough nutrients to sustain any moderate sized population. The air was so thick of dust and smog from the cities that used to dot the whole world. The humans pumped out so much smog and smoke and toxins that the air, even 20 years after the decree to centralize human populations in secluded domes to avoid the smog that they themselves created, was still plaguing the land and sea. The first steps on this journey were only the easiest. They became harder with amazing quickness.

The next closest Dome was "New York City", over 220 miles away.

And so... it began.


	3. New York City Bloodbath

We began to walk away from the Dome of "Boston", and began to head south along the coast. We walked along the shoreline, that for about 20 years has been barren due to the sludge-like water. For years, sewage has been dumped into the ocean, as well as tons of trash. The water became toxic for people to drink or swim in due to the high levels of bacteria and the "oil-like" consistency. The humans have developed a way to filter the clean water from the toxins. It was so viscous that birds could not land in the water without becoming coated or trapped in it's sludge. I glanced out over the water, the sea breeze blowing off the water. It was so desolate. The only colors to be seen were depressing grays and browns. It was as if I was thrown into a 5 year old's painting palette, swirls of dismal grays and browns from continuous contamination of color pools. I walked between Zexion and the ar pit of a shoreline. It was complete silence, outside of the footsteps in the sand.

"I've never seen the ocean before, Zexion. Was it always like this?" I asked, looking at Zexion who dropped his head slightly, as if depressed.

"It wasn't always. It was once a teal color full of fisherman and seagulls and the occasional whale. But, ever since the humans began to use it as a national dump, it's been just a stagnant pool of waste and despair." Zexion spoke, stopping to glance out over the slick endless surface, narrowing his eyes. "Once we find this traitor among us, our next goal is to get the humans to see this devastation., first hand if necessary." he finished with a stern, and almost threatening tone. I just looked at him. No one had more passion for what the Paladins stand for than he does. He doesn't take failure easily, or without any punishment. The person he punishes most for failure is himself. I know he beginning to see that he has failed the world with the recent developments.

"Zexion, don't take it to heart. It's not only you that has the world on his shoulders. We all do. We're just at much fault as you are. It's not too late. We can still stop them, by force if needed." Koiras spoke up, speaking to Zexion's back.

"Oh, I'm aware I am not alone. I just can't stand how the humans can disrespect the world they live in. It makes me sick!" Zexion spoke, stomping his paw on a cloth doll that washed up in the muck on the sand. I never really saw Zexion as frustrated as he was right now. Only in battle did I ever see him so angry.

"We are all in this together. We are fighting against the humans too. All of us will fight alongside you to get them to see what they are doing." Herten spoke softly, stepping forward a few steps toward Zexion. Zexion, turned his head in an instant, with a glare of anger. As Herten finished, the anger on Zexion's face melted away.

"I know. I just hate to see the abuse they have caused to their own land. It's like they are tearing apart their own house, from the roof to foundation. You begin to wonder how moronic the human race is; how much they take the Earth for granted." Zexion finished, starting down the beach again. We all glanced to each other, then to the doll that Zexion stepped on. It's face was caved into the soft, gel-like sand, looking very depressed. The others continued to walk by me, while I kept my gaze on the doll. I knew it meant something, but I didn't know what. That scared me.

After three days after we left, we managed to see the done in the distance. A large and extravagant overturned bowl that glowed a pastel pink and represented the only light of life for another 100 miles.

"There it is." Zexion spoke, lifting his head and glanced at the dome. The rest of us had seen domes before, like Boston, but New York was easily two or three times larger.

"We had better get in there before the sun sets. We might be able to slip in unnoticed." Etalon spoke up.

"No. I have a better idea." Zexion spoke, catching everyone's attention. He was glancing off to the west, where a light was thundering across the empty landscape.

"The train?" Mato spoke in his low rumbling voice. He doesn't speak much, he more or less speaks when something shocks him, or whenever he can show of his strength.

"Yes, we will sneak onto the next inbound train and enter the dome that way. It's easier and safer." Zexion spoke, beginning to walk towards the train tracks. There was whispers of agreement all around as we followed the large black wolf towards the train tracks. Zexion had a very unique coat. His coat was the darkest black ever witnessed. He has a multitude of red markings across his coat as well. There was a red jagged marking running across his eyes, as if it was a scar. The very tips of his ears were a blood red, then to a bright red. As you got closer to the paws or tip of the tail, a blood red stained them.

We approached the train tracks and we rested until we saw the faint glow of the headlights of the last incoming train for the day. Zexion found a small hill and stood on top of it. Zexion stood there, watching the train come closer.

"Everyone, begin running towards the dome." Zexion called as he as he dashed by us.

We all didn't doubt his thought process and took off after him. We looked like a misfit group of animals. A wolf, tiger, lion, horse, gorilla, bull, bear, eagle and deer all running alongside a train track with a train hurtling towards a dome in the middle of nowhere. I could feel the train getting closer through my feet. Zexion was farther ahead of me the train pulled by us and moved up to Zexion. I saw him eye a hill up ahead, he drifted away from the train tracks and use his amazing burst of speed was known for and he angled himself to use it as a ramp to gain access to the train platform at the end of the train.

"Do what I do!" He called as he climbed up the hill and made a leap of faith. He landed on the platform, and from my angle, he disappeared. I followed Zexion's footprints and leapt into the air. I was mid-air when I realized I was going to land short. I closed my eyes to avoid the dust of the dry soil getting in my eyes when I landed. I thrusted downward, but was held off the ground by something. I felt my paw being squeezed by something. I looked through the wind and dust to see Zexion's human form grasping my paw, but struggled with the weight. I managed to assimilate into my human form, making the strain on Zexion much easier.

"Help me with the others!" He called through the howling wind. I nodded and turned to grasp Mato's hand. My hand was beginning to slide in the wind and dust whipping around us, I was losing my strength quickly. He managed to change the same way I had. Despite that, it was difficult to pull up even his human form, due to his muscular figure. I clung to Mato's hand for as long as I could, I was about to lose my grip, when the weight suddenly slackened. I looked to my right and saw that Zexion had grabbed Mato's other hand. Each of them one by one joined us on that platform. Etalon and Aetos had no problem. Herten managed to jump far enough to need no assistance. Goryl jumped and grabbed onto a handle for an external ladder of the train and made his way over to the platform. Simha needed some assistance, being similar size and weight to my own. Once we were all accounted for, Zexion made his way to the door into the car of the train. He looked into the car, no one was inside it. Zexion pulled at the handle to open the door. It was locked. Zexion stepped back and reared his right leg up and kicked at the door, the lock and handle fell off. We entered the car and took a seat. That run had everyone except Zexion breathing heavily, including myself. I looked around at everyone and noticed they were all focusing on Zexion. Thing is, no one really ever saw Zexion's human form. I hadn't even seen his human form in full light. He was tall, long jet black hair hanging down behind him. The cloak he wore was a black leather. Strapped across his back, but under his hair, was a long black and red katana. The same scar type marking he had on his natural form, were on his face as well. His eyes were a indigo color that slowly met the glances of everyone in the room.

"What are you guys looking at?" He growled.

"Excuse us for staring Zexion. We have never seen your human form is all. It's quite remarkable, if I might add." Simha spoke to break the silence.

"I hate humans, so I don't like to look like them." Zexion exhaled, and walked across the car to see the dome getting closer through the long windows.

"They aren't all bad, Zexion." Aetos spoke in her girl-ish coy voice. I turned to Zexion, his indigo eyes were glowing and eerie red. I could only assume he was getting very angry.

"No, they are all the same! Look at what they have done. Each of them holds a guilty conscience that they are too numb to feel!" Zexion growled, not taking his eyes off the dome.

Aetos only started in disbelief. In truth, many of us know normal humans, most of them children who know no other world that what they were raised in. Still though, we have told mostly the entire Boston Dome to look at what has happened, and compare it to even 50 years ago, in the year 2000. We tried until our existence became known. We feared doing anymore petitioning would expose us further, and lead us all to death. So, Zexion forbid us from speaking about the plague of the Earth publicly for a while. Ever since, things have gone out of control, and no one seemed to care.

The car remained quiet for the 10 minutes it took before the car doors opened inside he train station within the New York City dome. We all got out and exited the train station. Zexion received rather strange looks due to his outfit, but I know he didn't care for their looks. I had blue jeans and a red sweatshirt on. Herten has brown khaki's with a white t-shirt. Aetos was a pit fancier, being a girl of the group. She had on a pair of slim fitting faded blue jeans, with a sky blue tank top with a pair of wings in silver on the front. Goryl wore loose fitting black pants with a dark grey long sleeve. Simha wore khaki's of a darker brown with a tan red long sleeve and a light tan short sleeve over it. Etalon wore a simple pair of black jeans and a gold sweatshirt. Koiras was the simplest of all, wearing a pair of tan slacks, with the same color shirt. We all looked like a multi-colored band or rejects. Odd thing was, that's exactly what we were.

We made our way out of the train station. We were clueless as to where the Paladin headquarters in this dome was. Zexion did know since he is the "Grand Paladin", as what we call him. We went two blocks south of Grand Central Train Station, then turned and went west to the edge of the dome. There, we found an old building that looks abandoned.

"This isn't good." Zexion whispered.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"The building is supposed to be kept maintained. This hasn't been. Either they are breaking code or there is something that will worry me going on here. I really hope it's the prior." Zexion spoke while letting his eyes scan the building. He walked to the door and knocked. All that replied was a hollow echo. On the wall beside the door were a series of claw marks.

"That's not boding well." he mumbled. I just watched him scan, and re-scan. He turned to walk around the back of the building, where there was a small chicken coop, as well as a vegetable garden. I was following about 15 feet behind him when he stopped mid-step. His eyes just stared, wider than normal.

"What is it, Zexion?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"Tell everyone else to get over here immediately." he replied, with a shocked tone. I didn't see what surprised him, but I did as he asked. When I returned with the others, Zexion wasn't where he was when I left him. He had gone into the backyard. I turned the corner to see him kneeling over a mound in front of him. It was then a realized what it was. Red spray was everywhere; on the plants as well as on the door and steps.

"Oh my... What the hell happened here?" Mato spoke, as he customarily cusses.

"I don't know. But, I have a feeling the Paladins of Rapture's Cosmos in the New York City dome... has been terminated." Zexion said with some sadness. I could only shake my head at the sight. There was claw marks everywhere, covered in red sprays and splotches. The chickens left in the coop were even dyed red with blood. Many of those were also torn apart as well, often times with no head. You couldn't take a step without stepping over a corpse in the backyard. Some were in human form, some were in their natural forms. Zexion began to pick up the corpses and lay them out. I didn't ask what he was doing. I know Zexion was laying them out in order to properly identify them and also get a count. I also assumed me planned to perform a "Firecast", which in simple terms means a spiritual cremation. I looked at the others with a mournful glance. Eventually, everyone was helping arrange the corpses into rows.

When we had finished, there was a total of 78 corpses just in the backyard alone. Zexion, blood dripping from the leather cloak, climbed the stairs and broke down the back door. Inside, there was even more bodies.

"Tora! Tell the others to get these bodies outback as well. You and I are going into the meeting chamber below." I heard called from the house. I did as he requested and I leapt inside to follow him. We climbed down the stairs and entered the granite lined meeting room. It was identical to the meeting room in Boston, aside from the blood bath. There were so many bodies that the entire floor was a pool of crimson red. Zexion's eyes just dropped when he looked to the stage at the front of the room. He leapt into the air, and landed on the stage. He looked down at one corpse for a minute or two. I began to gather the corpses and lay them out.

"Tora... come here for a minute." Zexion called to me, still looking down upon the man. I crossed the room and joined him.

"This is Rys. He was the leader of the Paladins in New York. He was a lynx in natural form. He was my best friend. I sent him to New York when the domes came to be because I knew he could be in charge almost better than I could. I met him when the Paladins first came to be. He had one of the neatest and most orderly Chapters in the Paladins. It's a real shame he had to go this way." Zexion, spoke closing his eyes.

"I see." That's all I could manage to think of to say. I looked over the room. "Zexion, look at where the bodies are. They are mostly on the far side of the- "

"Yes, I know. It seems they were ambushed in here and they mostly gathered in the far side of the room during the attack. It seems they were attacked from the outside... in." Zexion began to trail off at the end as he reached for something. It was a piece of paper, written on an left on the podium of the stage. Zexion read it, his eyes scanning each line.

"Oh, Rys..." He sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Thank you."

"What does it say?" I asked, hoping to not be pushing him.

"To w_hoever reads this,_

_At approximately 10:23 pm on September 23__rd__ 2050, our headquarters was attacked by an unknown enemy. They came in large numbers, in thick armor that seemed to use sound waves to immobilize us, then slaughter us from there. The armor had a dragon head symbol. They knew about the location as well as how to defeat us easily. I have a feeling this is an attack due to the betrayer inside the Paladins. I am writing this hiding behind the podium here in New York City. I hope someone receives this and and gets revenge for us. _

_Farewell,_

_Rys, leader of the New York City Paladins Of Rapture's Cosmos" _

Zexion read the letter, looking like he was going to tears. I have never seen him so vulnerable. I didn't blame him. I know he had very few he could really trust, and he just lost another one. In the blink of an eye, he seemed to be down on the floor lining up the bodies. His guard dropped for a mere second, no more. I was always surprised at his strength. I joined him in finishing the assembly.

After all the bodies were lined up in the backyard, there was a total casualty count of 156, which was every member of the Paladins. So, the deceiver was not of the New York City Dome Paladin chapter. Zexion said he was going to perform a "Firecast". He stood in the center of the backyard, surrounded with bodies lined up in neat rows, unsheathed his sword and slowly slid his fingers along the length of the wide part of the blade, while chanting some language only the high Paladin's understood. Rys was a level under Zexion. There was only 2 or 3 Paladins of Rys rank or higher remaining. As he chanted, his blade glowed a bright green when his finger slid over the sleek black metal. Zexion held the blade straight out before him horizontally. For a minute he let the glow get stronger and stronger, letting it glimmer. The blade thrust into a vertical position and what looked like hundreds of fireflies burst from the blade. They settled onto the corpses and faded away, then slowly each corpse began to glow. Rys' corpse was glowing a gold color, signaling his high status in the Paladins. The bodies that were in human form slowly changed to the natural form. Zexion sheathed his sword and placed the palm of his hand laying in the other palm. He waited for a few minutes. Slowly each corpse began to gain a layer of haze coating it, in a variety of aura colors. Zexion began to breathe in slowly, through his nose. As he breathed in, the haze began to flow into Zexion and became concentrated inside him. The enitre breath in took nearly 2 minutes. The more bodies, the longer the breath needs to be. The significance of the "taking in" of the aura of the fallen Paladins is almost like a rebirth. You take life in during an inhale, you exhale energy as you breathe out. A "Firecast" converts the bodies of the fallen into energy to serve the Earth. Zexion lifted his head and exhaled through his mouth, letting forth a beam of aura colors from the members. We looked down, seeing that the corpses had faded. Zexion finished his breath and lowered his head.

"May you forever serve her, with your spirit and energy." he finalized the Firecast. "Farewell, Rys. May you always help serve her... and me." he added in a whisper. We were all really honored by seeing a Firecast. Normally no one except those who are capable of performing one can witness one being performed. However, Zexion must have thought it was worth us to see it for some reason.

"Zexion, if I may, why did you allow us to see a Firecast. I thought it was forbidden for those who aren't capable- " I was cut off.

"I know. However, we will need a new generation of Paladin's to perform them eventually. Therefore, I am choosing you 8 to take on the honor at some point in the future." Zexion spoke, turning to face all of us.

"Now then. We are rather filthy. Let's spend the night and clean up using the shower in the building. You all may go before myself." Zexion spoke, sitting on a large boulder in the center of the backyard. I knew he was thinking, so I was going to let him be. I went inside and paited for my turn to take a shower.

"Tora, what did you guys find downstairs? Ya know, in the meeting room?" Aestos pulled me aside and asked when we got inside.

"He found a close and very dear friend, dead." I replied frankly.

"Oh... that's why he is so strange now. Thanks for telling me, Tora. I'll try to keep an eye on what I say for a few days." Aetos replied as she went into the bathroom for her shower. I wondered what was going on. I was going to have nightmares from today's events. I didn't show that I was disturbed. I needed to be like Zexion, a strong leader. Someday, he wasn't going to be here and that day may be sooner than we think.


	4. An Encounter with the Enemy

We rested for the night. It was a solemn night, as you could imagine. Zexion didn't say a word. He stayed off by himself. Most of the night, he was searching the night sky for some sort of answer. The domes allowed some moonlight to shine through the 3 foot thick glass. Zexion looked so... emotionless. Eyes blinking slowly, Zexion looked like he had given up. You know, that face that says "I've had enough. I can't take anymore."? Well, that's the face he had. I was scared... for him and for me.

"Hey, Zexion." I said walking up to him. He didn't say a word for a few minutes of silence. I looked into the, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Hey..." He finally uttered.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"How I can catch this guy before they kill more of the Paladins."

"It's not only you who is in this, Zexion? You brought us to help you. So don't think you are alone here."

"I know, but I need to think of a plan. No offense, but you don't know anything about the main structure of the Paladins. So, I need to get a plan first."

"Well, where is the next closest dome. If that all happened two days ago, the betrayer mst have been here to show the location to the people who attacked them. So, he might be going from dome to dome just as we are, but ahead of us."

"I have realized that. I am just wondering how we can catch up if we don't know his moves.

"Well, let's follow him and develop a pattern."

"What? And allow him to kill other Paladins while we just track him! I can't allow that. I am the leader of the Paladins. I let down those that have already died. I can't lt anyone else die, Tora."

"Well, sacrifices need to be made, Zexion. It's the way of war against the human race. No good movement has gone through without sacrifices."

"I know, but I don't know how easily I can take seeing another slaughter like we did today. If we see too many more, the Paladins will lose confidence in me. Word spreads fast, Tora."

"I know but we'll get through this. The humans aren't so tough. We'll win in the end."

"They aren't tough? They are tough enough to kill an entire Paladin Chapter. We have seen that proven. New York City was one of the largest chapters on the western half of the world. The others stand no chance."

"Well, where's the next closest dome, Zexion?"

"Philadelphia." The replied, exhaling.

"Good, then let's get going in the morning."

"There's nothing else we can do, but hope we can catch up with him, before it's too late."

We finished discussing and I left him there to wallow in his thoughts. I crept back into bed.

"Tora." I heard someone whisper. It was Goryl. I haven't heard his voice often, so I didn't recognize it at first.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"What did he say? Is he having nightmares too?"

"No, not that I know of."

"So, what did he say, man?"

"He is scared, even if he won't say it openly. He just doesn't want anyone else to die. He is beginning to doubt that we can still save the other Chapters."

"Well, to be honest, I doubt it too."

"I as well, but we can only hope. That's all we have right now."

"So, what's going to happen tomorrow."

"We are going to leave for Philadelphia, the next closest dome. We'll just keep traveling and try to catch up."

"I see. Goodnight, Tora."

"Pleasant dreams, Goryl."

"I wish." he muttered to my farewell. I knew by his comment a moment ago that he was having nightmares too. Who wouldn't. We are all scared for our lives now, even Zexion. I tried to think positively and drifted off into sleep.

I fell asleep, but despite my efforts, the nightmares plagued me still. I only imagined the armored human breaking through the granite doors in a blast. He stepped from the smoke. Bright red laser eyes, a black armor with outlets on his hands, chest and helmet. He stepped forward with a clank. In his hand was a sword. I ran across the empty room. Each footstep shaking the room. Each step made me more and more scared. I was going to lose my mind. The man's empty hand grabbed me, the grip was suffocating. He lifted his right hand, and swung the massive blade downward at me.

"Tora, wake up." I felt like I was being shaken. I woke up swinging, nearly hitting Aetos, who was shaking me. I was gasping maniacally. I shook my head and dragged myself out of bed.

"You okay, Tora?" Aetos asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so. Well, get ready. We are leaving soon right?"

"I suppose so." I walked out the door to where Zexion was last night. He was standing in the center of the backyard now, staring at the ground. He was thinking about it again. About yesterday.

"Zexion, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Spoke as I heard foot steps descending the stairs to the backyard.

Zexion walked along the right side of the house and into the front yard without a word. We followed behind him. I hustled to walk beside him. We approached the southern border of the dome after a few hours or walking amongst tall skyscrapers and miles of hot top.

"Zexion, how many days would it take to get to Philadelphia?"

"If we go the same rate we did getting to New York, about 3 days. I plan to cut the time in half. We are going to run all the way there, no alternations of walking and running. We need to catch up. Period."

"So, what if someone gets left behind. Mato doesn't have good stamina, neither does Goryl."

"Then we'll need to be forced to stop and let them rest. We'll be stopping for only a half hour every few hours to rest. We'll travel at night as well."

"Zexion, I know you are hurt by what they did. But if you treat your own team that way, you are no worse than them." Zexion stopped in his tracks at my words. His face was just as emotionless as last night.

"Let's go."

We stepped out of the dome and into the dust and wind again. It looked as if the world got more desolate with each day, if that was even possible. Zexion stomped his paw on the ground with his change to natural form, sending up a flurry of dust.

"That feels better. I hate that bipedal form. I don't know how humans stand it." Zexion whispered.

He began to run, I managed to keep up well. I knew this wasn't his fastest speed. It seemed my words had some impact on him, that or he was conserving energy. I looked back at Mato and Goryl. They looked like they were in decent shape an hour into our journey. I turned to look ahead again. It was a giant open desert. Occasionally, there was an overturned tree that was the last relic of life out here.

"Alright, take a breather." Zexion turned to face all of us. Each of us suddenly had the exhaustion catch up with us, and we collapsed. I wasn't quite exhausted. Simha, Etalon, Aetos, and Herten were breathing heavy, but not laying down as Mato and Goryl were. Those 3 hours were silent.

"Zexion, how much farther?" Goryl asked in gasps of air.

"About a day left." Zexion spoke to Goryl.

Zexion was restless as we rested. He kept walking around all of us, looking towards the horizon.

"Zexion, take a rest." I spoke to him with begging eyes. I didn't like seeing him on edge so much. He was nearly paranoid. He just ignored me. He endless movement prevented any of us to get a wink of sleep in that hours rest.

"Alright, get up! Let's get going."

Some of us sighed and rose to our feet, shaking a bit for wear. The silence rose again. The pitter-patter of footprints was the symphony we travelled by. Following the shore kept the mountains out of our way and made travel quicker.

"Are we going to take a train in this time?" I asked during the run.

"I don't know. Philadelphia doesn't have as often train arrivals, being a smaller dome. We might need to try and sneak in." I spent the remainder of the time thinking about possible entry points, about the slaughter, about what we have achieved in the past. I then realized that the humans were a foe that even themselves can't defeat. How were we planning to take them down, if their own species can't?

The night began to fall on the dust bowl of a shoreline. The farther we went south, the more "fragrant" the sea became. It smelled of waste and pure disgust. It was nauseating.

"Could we not travel directly on the shoreline? It make me sick." I asked Zexion, sounding weak, but it was causing all of us problems with respiration.

"I wondered how long you would last. You have seen one of the worst effects. Sure, this way." Zexion spoke, bounding away from the immediate shoreline. We entered a city, running along the streets that had become partially blocked by collapsed buildings and abandoned cars, rusty with age and exposure.

"It's like disaster struck here and everyone died." Etalon spoke, scanning the massive building torn asunder by age and destruction.

"The human race happened." Zexion replied, his eyes becoming narrow with anger.

"Aetos, race you to outskirts of this abandoned city." Etalon spoke, giving a "hot shot"

grin to Aetos.

"Oh you are so going to lose this time. Ready?"

"Always!"

"GO!"

They both took off in a fury. Thy rounded around a building and disappeared from sight. We kept running after them, but they were nowhere in sight. Zexion's face looked nervous. I wondered why, then I realized... Aetos and Etalon! A crash with a cry of pain.

"That sounded like..."

"Etalon!" Zexion finished my thought and sprinted towards the noise. In a second he was out of sight, despite my attempts to keep up.

"Let's go! We need to help!" I shouted to Goryl, Herten and Mato behind me. We all picked up the pace, but we did hear growling and cries of pain.

"Was that... Aetos?" Herten asked.

"Sounded like it!"

We rounded a corner to see Zexion, standing looking away from us, at two men. One held Aetos' throat in his hands, squirming. The other was leaning over Etalon, with a clawed hand, dripping with crimson blood. Etalon was breathing shallowly, eyes fluttering open and closed. Zexion tensed up, and bared his fangs. I joined his side, and snarled.

"What are you doing here!" I roared. Zexion only snarled. Simha stood at Zexion's left, I at his right. Simha roared loudly, as if he was asserting dominance. Zexion only snarled and growled. I looked into his eyes, and they were a bright demonic red. He was pissed.

"Let go of them! Before I need to tear you apart and make your blood rain down on this barren, empty street." Zexion,lowered his center of gravity, preparing to pounce at the men only 15 feet away. The man leaning over Etalon rose up to stand. He was a human alright, in a thick armor.

"Zexion, do you think..."

"They were the ones who killed them in New York. I smelled their stench a few hours ago. It's them!"

"Oh, so you DID see that little display. Excellent." The man holding Aetos chuckled.

"Well, we'll show you the other side of what you did! I'll NEVER forgive your kind for what you did!" Zexion barked, and leapt forward, dashing towards the man holding Aetos. We heard a metallic clang.

"Tora! Get Etalon!" I heard Zexion cry as he chomped down on the armored arm of the man, with a growl.

"Got it!" I glanced to Simha who now stood beside me. We slowly began to approach the second man. He held the dagger out before him. We slowly took steps. The man inside the armor was clearly scared at having a tiger and lion seeing red and looking in his direction. We stared each other down for a few minutes while Zexion leapt at the man holding Aetos. Zexion had managed to get a grip on the hinge at the elbow and shatter it. Slowly each strike removed a section of armor from the man's arm. I heard a snarl and spatter of blood. Zexion managed to tear off the lower right arm of the man, and freed Aetos.

"Aetos, help Etalon! Goryl, Mato, Herten, take care of this guy. I need to help Etalon. Koiras, I'll need your assistance!"

"No problem." Mato spoke snarling, rearing up on his back legs.  
>"We'll pound you into scrap meat!" Goryl threatened, as the man keeled over. Aetos swarmed toward the remaining man, as told. With a dive, the dagger was in Aetos' talons.<p>

"Now's our chance!" Simha swiped his paw at the man's head, knocking he helmet loose, and causing the man to stagger. I leapt on top of the man, and held him down with my weight. I looked at his chest, and saw the outlets I had in my nightmare, as well as the white dragon-like head symbol. The man came to his senses and smiled diabolically at me. I slammed my paw on the chest piece of his armor, sending forth a flurry of sparks and smoke. I swung my paw at the chest piece, shearing it apart, revealing the flesh chest of the man. I put my paw down and let me weight cave the man's chest in, and letting my claws sink into the stream of blood squirting from the hole.

"Who are you working for? Who sent you to kill them?" I growled in the man's face.

"Some hooded man gave us the suits and told us to kill any animals we saw. So, we did. He also gave us that. He weakly pointed to a piece of crumpled paper lying on the ground a few feet away.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"A map collection of several domes. We were going to Philadelphia next, to catch up with the rest of the people he has hired."

"You had better not be lying, human!" I snarled and left him there to die. I walked over to the paper he pointed to. I turned to my human form to pick up the packet of paper. I opened it to reveal the maps as he said. I had a red X through the New York location, then a circle around the Philadelphia one. Boston had a black X on it. I wondered why a black X? It hadn't been attacked yet. Red seemed to be targets to hit, or have been hit, but black? It made me wonder. I looked over to the man missing an arm. Goryl was pounding his fist into the guy's back as Mato slashed his claws at the man's head, knocked the man's helmet off. Mato lifted the man up while Herten skewered him with his antlers and held him still for Mato's massive paw to knock the man's head off his shoulders. And with that, both men were dead, and we got one step closer to finding the traitor.

Now that the threat had been neutralized, I went to help Etalon, who was already bandaged and up on his feet. He was weak, and he had lost alot of blood, but he was alive and that made Zexion's mood less harsh on everyone.  
>"Etalon, how are you? You okay now?" Goryl asked, his massive hands dripping with blood from beating the man into a slurry.<p>

"I'm alright now. Thanks for saving me. I appreciate it. I really do." Etalon spoke, turning his neck to look at the gash on his back.

"Alright, you two shouldn't have raced. You weren't paying attention to what was around you and THAT caused you to get attacked so easily. This was your own fault. Both of you. You are lucky we heard you both." Zexion lectured. Etalon lowered his head and Aetos had a look of guilt on her face.

"Zexion, you don't need to lecture them. They know what they did. Everything is fine. Lay off them."Koiras spoke, finishing the wrapping of Etalon's bandages.

"No, everythng isn't okay! What if we hadn't heard them? They would be captured, or worse! NOTHING good came of this meeting." Zexion spoke, spinning around to glare at Koiras.

"Except this." I stepped forward, holding out the maps I had found. Zexion's eyes turned to curiosity as he grasped the paper stack from my hands. He flipped through the pages until he got to the map with the red and black markings.

"So, they did attack the New York dome. This black X over our dome concerns me. Where did you get this, Tora."

"That man had it. I nudged me head towards the man lying in blood on his back.

"I see. Good work, Tora."

"There's more," I began, making Zexion look at me again. "He said that some hooded man told them to kill any man they saw, and also gave them the armor. They were on their way to Philadelphia to link up with the rest of the hired assassins."

"What? There are already some there? We need to get going." Zexion spoke, getting riled up. Then he looked at Etalon, who was in no condition to travel and sighed.

"I just hope Philadelphia can hold them off." Zexion spoke with scrunched eyes and a hanging head. "I guess we'll rest here for tonight. Etalon, take it easy. We'll need to get moving tomorrow. Aetos, are you alright?"

"I'll have one heck of a bruise around my neck, but otherwise I'm fine. I wasn't hurt as much as Etalon."

"Alright. I'll take a look at your neck as well, Aetos." Koiras offered his near expertise as a medic.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Aetos said with a flirty wink that made Koiras roll his eyes and blush at the same time. We looked around the small abandoned town as a group and found very little of any value. So, we laid down for the night. Etalon was asleep quickly, before everyone else. Zexion was gazing into the sky again. What was on his mind now?

"Zexion... Mind telling me what you are thinking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tora... I am thinking about Philadelphia. We won't make it before they attack them. I'm afraid they will..." Zexion trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence.

"We know where they are now. We can make up the time."

"No, we can't. Etalon will take weeks to heal. We can't waste this time."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I do... We will need to leave Etalon behind when we make it to Philadelphia. Either way, Philadelphia is doomed."

"It seems that it needs to be done." I sighed, not entirely happy but in times of war, nothing is ever happy.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" A voice behind us spoke. We whirled around to see Etalon standing there.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting as Zexion told you." I began to lecture Etalon. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Zexion pass me.

"Etalon, are you sure?" Zexion slowly walked towards Etalon.

"Sure I am. Nothing can stop the fastest Paladin. Nothin' can keep me down."

"Hey, watch what you say. I AM the fastest Paladin. I won that race. I got farther than you before we were attacked." Aetos landed on a fragment of foundation. Herten, Mato, Koiras, Goryl, and Simha entered the area for the discussion.

"Well, then, let's get going if we are all in agreement." Zexion said, giving a slight smile, ever so slight, but his eyes lit up. We all set off towards Philadelphia, together.

We made our way towards Philadelphia, slower then we had been this far, but Zexion kept checking on Etalon. He had a good heart, but it was being torn. I knew there was something in Philadelphia he wanted to save. I just wasn't sure what.

The dome appeared over the horizon like the rising sun. We made our way there by sunrise. Etalon managed to stay at near full speed of what Zexion allowed the whole time. Etalon began to wince as we approached the dome.

"Etalon, can you assimilate to human form?"

"I... I hope so." Etalon spoke, wincing a bit. He closed his eyes and focused.

"I'm sorry. It's no good." Etalon, opened his eyes gasping for breath. Zexion stood there, looking around. Looking towards the dome, the towards Etalon.

"Alright, we'll need to sneak in and go right to the Paladin's headquarters. If there's any hope at all, they won't have been attacked yet." Zexion spoke, obviously fighting to say it.

He looked up at the massive dome, and saw a vent a bit higher up. He stared at it, thinking. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. After a few minutes he snapped his fingers.

"Aetos, mind flying up there and prying that vent open?"

"Uh... alright. But how are we going to get Etalon up there? Or anyone else through. Only you can I could possibly fit." Aetos spoke with a confused look on his face.

"Exactly. We'll find a way inside, from the inside." Zexion said with a smirk on his face. "The rest of you, stay here. We'll find a way inside and come find you. We are going to the headquarters first. If there is no reason to go inside, we won't waste the time to get you in." With Zexion's plan finalized. Aetos leaped into the air, grasped the vent with her talons and flapped her wings wildly. After a minute of two of fighting with it. The bolts finally succumbed and fell to the ground.

"Excellent work. Get inside, Aetos."

"Good luck." I nodded to Zexion.

"Thanks. Take care of them. I'm depending on you, Tora." Zexion spoke. No pressure or anything. This was my chance.


	5. Philly's Police Pandemonium

ZEXION'S POV:

Aetos clambered down the air duct behind me. I knew something had happened, the city seemed quieter, even from inside the duct. We rounded bends and fell down some harsh drops. These ducts wound through the city filtering it's air to the outside. We were in an intake duct, trying to find some light to signal an opening. Finally we got one. I stuck my head to the floor that lined the base of the metal duct. I looked in all directions that the slat allowed me to.

"Ready? I can't tell for sure if anyone is down there. We might need to fight our way free of them. We should go into human form, we could bluff our way out of fighting if we look like them." I said, looking at Aetos with caution.

"Oh please. We'll be able to fight our way out of anything we run into. I'm ready to kick butt if needed. I almost hope we need to. Running all the time is making me stiff. Let's do it!" Aetos was restless and cocky. Just what I needed on a covert mission, is a loud mouth cocky brat. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Stand back." I warned and kicked the vent cover clean through the base of the duct. It made a metallic clang below. Aetos was beginning to lean over the hole. I pushed her back with my arm.

"Wait a minute or two for the coast to be clear. Let's NOT make ourselves the center of attention. Alright?" I whispered, giving a stern look.  
>"Aww.. You like to ruin all my fun!... Fine. Be boring for all I care. I still think we can take anyone we come across." Aetos outed and folded her arms. I didn't even bother to notice her words. I jumped out of the duc. I landed lightly on one knee and rose to my feet. I saw just an short empty hallway. I picked up the grate silently and leaned it against the wall, making it seem as if it was just found and moved out of the way. I waved my hand to signal Aetos the coast was clear. Aetos fell from the grate and pretended to hold a pistol and peered around a corner.<p>

"Yeah, okay Charlie's Angel... " I spoke with the utmost sense of sarcasm. "Let's get going. Just act casual." I turned the corner, noticing two guards at the far end. Aetos followed closely behind me, on edge.

"Aetos, nervous? You are acting very jumpy. Just go with the flow and follow my lead." I whispered to her behind me.

"I'm NOT scared I'm just not used to enclosed spaces. I like my freedom! THANK YOU!" Aetos spoke raising her voice, making an echo in the hallway.

"Would you be quiet! Don't attract attention." I repeated, approaching the two guards in fine trimmed uniforms. The badge on the right shoulder of both guards said "Philadelphia Police. Serving Philadelphia for over 250 years." Great, we're in the police station. I did feel on edge, but not nearly as much as the quaking chicken behind me.

"Hey, is this the way out? We are a little lost." I spoke, acting a little stressed, as any lost visitor would be.

"No, this isn't. The entrance is on the other side of the building. Go down the hallway you came from and take a right, then a left. It should be on your left from there." The guard on the right bellowed in a low voice.

"Thanks. See you around, gentlemen." I spoke, waving my hand over my shoulder as I began to walk away. Whew.

"Hold it!" The guard on the left commanded. I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"I have never seen you inside the city before. I am fairly familiar with the people in this city." The guard stepped away from his post and stood behind me. I turned to face him, politely.

"Well, we just -" I froze when I looked at the man's uniform. It was nearly the same, but there was a symbol pinned to the man's collar. It was the dragon symbol. I did sense my heartbeat increasing. Shit! It was one of them.

"Well, we just.. what?" The man barked.

"We are new here. We just moved from the New York dome. There was too much violence there for us; my sister and I, so we moved here, hoping it would be a bit more peacful." I spoke, pointing to Aetos with my thumb.

"New, huh? Well, I guess you registered your new address, right?" The guard grinned and looking into my eyes.

"Of course. That's what we were here to do. The Police station handles giving the registrar of Philadelphia the address changes right?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"We CAN do that, but normally you can just go to your districts office and do it there." The guard spoke, poking my chest with his index finger. I swallowed. He was onto us. His lack of respect to a complete stranger, being a officer and all, was leading me to think that.

"Well, we took care of it. So, thank you gentlemen. We'll be going now. That was a right, left then left, correct, sir?" I asked, glancing to the first guard.

"That's correct. Have a good day, sir." He spoke, not batting an eye. I turned away from the man and began to walk away, Aetos walking ahead of me. I heard quick footsteps behind me getting closer. An arm suddenly flung over my left shoulder. I looked over to see that dragon-pinned guard beside me.

"Well, would you mind if I saw you two out, and made sure the registrar received your address change?" the guy asked and grinned.

"Of course not." Was the only thing I could think of to reply with. We are in it deep!

The guard led us down another long hallway, and into a small office. The secretary behind the desk was adjusting her name tag and sitting down in the chair behind an extravagant wooden desk.

"Did these two just come in to fill out some change of address forms?" The guard asked, his arm still flung over my shoulder.

"I just came on shift, so I wasn't here if they did come in. Sorry." The lady smiled at the guard and glanced at both Aetos and I. I felt relief. He might let us go now.

"Well, I'll just take a look in the system to see if any additions were made recently. Mind if one of you gives a fingerprint to match with the forms you signed?" Oh boy, fingerprints? Since when did the domes need fingerprints? I guess it was another form of verification in addition to a signature.

"Sure, I filled out the form, so I'll lend you my thumb." I replied giving a small grin.

"Alright, both of you follow me." The guard opened a door, and held it open for us to enter. The man smiled evilly at me as I passed. Great, we are screwed. Our fingerprints aren't on any document, and he knew it. He just needs proof that we are here illegally, then it's just another violent step to figuring out our secret. My mind raced with each step I took to get my fingerprints taken. Aetos next to me was pale white, and nearly so scrunched up from tension. I needed to think of something. ANYTHING to get us out of here.

We rounded a corner, and into a small beige room, with two chairs, a table with a machine ontop of it. That machine would be the one to expose us. I acted cool, and let the machine read my prints. A red light began flashing, with a printout flowing from the machine's opposite side.

"Well, well, well... It seems you were lying to me."

"I'm sure there is a mistake, maybe the system hasn't updated to include my own prints yet."

"That's impossible. The system updates every 30 seconds. If you filled out the form magically as we walked down the hallway, they SHOULD be here. But, why would they when you never filled out the forms in the first place?"

"Have you considered a malfunction? A hiccup in the system?"

"Oh, I have. Why keep lying to me. You are a person who is here without the reason to but, you aren't REALLY a human, are you?" The man grinned, waiting for me to answer. I took my time let the silence stand for a moment.

"Well, no lies to cover you ass now? I think you know what is going to happen now." Truth is, I didn't know. I could only assume he was going to kill us, but then again, he had no proof that were WEREN'T humans.

Within a second, I was being dragged by my collar, hands behind my back into a small holding cell. Aetos was thrown inside another small cell beside my own. The silence was deafening for 10 or 20 minutes.

"Zexion, what are we going to do? This isn't right. We haven't done anything."

"I know... I know. I'll think of something. Just have some faith in me."

"I always have faith in you. I don't have faith in myself to be what you want me to be."

"You shouldn't attempt to be what I want you to be. Be what you want to be." I said, glancing over to Aetos, who had her head in her hands, sitting on the bench provided in the cell. It was then I noticed something.

"Aetos!. Look up." I whispered. "Keep quiet though. I know that the room is bugged."

"What?" Aetos spoke with annoyance as she lifted her head." Ah, I get it! I can go all out and pry that thing off."

"Not so fast, hot head. You see those?" I asked, nudging my head towards the camera gazing at each of us outside the cells. "They are watching us. You do anything odd, they'll come in here and kill both of us on the spot. Don't do anything hasty, alright? First, we need to deal with that camera." I said, letting he gears in my head begin to turn. I looked around for something to use.I looked at the camera for a long time. I got up from te bench, and to my amazement the camera turned to only gaze at me.

"Aha. So, you are motion sensitive. Perfect. Aetos, I'll keep 'Big Brother' here occupied while you initiate plan A. Go! Just try to find a way out!" I spoke, beginning to walk around the far side of the cell, keeping the camera lens focused on me, but cut off of seeing Aetos.

"Ah. You are brilliant, Zex. I'll get us out in no time." Aetos spoke, transforming into her Eagle and beginning to pry the grate off.

"Hey! My name is Zexion, not 'Zex'. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah... Mr. Big, Tough and Ugly." Aetos echoed as she climbed up into the duct and pulled the cover into the duct with her. I rolled my eyes and kept walking around. The eye didn't move until I heard a door open. I walked to the door of my cell. Around the corner came that guard again. I was surprised. I was expecting it to be Aetos. Of ALL the people, it had to be this. The empty cell, a torn off duct vent. Shit!

"Where di your little 'sister' go, eh, slim?"

"A officer came in and let her go since she was a minor, sir."

"Well, no one signed into the room since I last came in here. So, she escaped and YOU know how! And whatever it takes, I WILL find out. Plus, I got another reason to interrogate you. You're coming with me." the guard opened the door and approached me. I easily could have beat the guy to such a pulp, but he knew if I tried anything, he would have the reason to use force. I let him grab my arm and walk me out of the cell, and into another room down the hallway. The door slid open, he forced me inside and into a chair. He walked behind me and pulled my arms around the back of the chair. I heard the rapid clicking of the notches of handcuffs. I grunted and sighed. You have GOT to be kidding. Since when was restrained interrogation allowed since the Spetsnaz in Russia? I knew I was in it deep, not to mention I didn't have full faith in Aetos to find a way to this interrogation room instead of the cell. I knew something bad was going to happen, whether it was going to be to him, or to me. I had a feeling it was going to be to me.

"So, let's start off nice and easy. Who are you? Your name?"

"Do you want the bullshit or the truth?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go with the truth, if you know what is good for you."

"Zexion Archfiend, your 'highness'."

"Well then Zexion, why are you here?"

"I told you already, moron. I am here to escape the violence of New York."

"Well, problem is, there's no record of you even buying a train ticket out of New York. Explain that."

"Alright, alright... My sister and I couldn't afford the ticket, so we snuck out of New York and walked here."

"Walked? Ha! Most humans can't without some damage to your lungs of that dust filled wasteland."

"We placed cloth over our mouth and nose to filter at least some of the muck in the air."

"Alright, I'll admit it does seem unlikely, but you do look rather filthy. I'll buy your story. However, your lack of forms shows to me you lied to me about why you were IN the police station in th first place."

"Do I NEED a reason to be in the Police station?"

"Well, yeah, you do. In Philadelphia, you need a pass to get into the Police station back sectors. You clearly don't have one, nor do we have a record of you entering the building from one of the entrances. Now, how do you explain that?" The guard spoke, folding his arms. I had no thoughts on this subject that would even have a chance in hell to work.

"I... I don't know."

"Ah, so nothing smart out of your mouth to say?" I was silent, I hung my head a bit. I needed to think. I heard him get up and walk towards me.

"Well?" The guard bellowed as he stood within a foot of me. I didn't reply. Words, or lies, would just anger him more. I had to keep my cool, at least give Aetos time to get a plan, or escape. I was stalling for her. I just hope this doesn't get out of hand.

"Nothing? Well, how about this?" I looked up to see a boot heel flying towards me then my vision went black for a few seconds. I opened my right eye, being the only one I could feel.

"Well? Did that loosen your tongue, or do I need to trying and force it from you still, slim?" I only glared up with an angry look. "I'll take that as a no." The man grinned and chuckled. Great, I just gave him what he wanted; a reason to exert some violence. I closed my eyes when I heard him move to attack again. This time, it was a roundhouse to the shoulder, making th chair tip over. My head banged against the concrete floor of the room. I peeked my eyes open to see him walking over again. I closed my eyes yet again, knowing he was going to kick me when I was down. Instead, he lifted the chair upright again.

"One last chance."

Nothing.

"Alright then." This time, I felt a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind and all senses from me for a second. The blows got quicker now. I guess he was talked out. I got a few punches to the face, a few kicks that knocked me to the ground again. A second blow to the stomach, which made me blank out for a minute.

"Had enough?" I heard him say, through the blackness. I peeked my eyes open, to see my vision was red from blood that was now running into my eyes from a blow to the head he had done a moment ago. I closed them again, and acted as if I had passed out. If I wasn't conscious maybe the beast in him, like a bear, won't get any satisfaction from a limp victim.

"Oh, you aren't awake, huh? Well, You are pretty beaten up as is. I guess I'll get you back into the cell. We'll have another try in a few hours." The guard stepped outside, and whistled attentively. "Hey!... Yeah, you. Get in here and get this goth freak back into his cell. I'll be back for him later. We'll get him to talk eventually." He rambled on as the guards picked up the whole chair and carried it down the hallway back to the cell. Once there, they opened the cell and brought me back in, undid the handcuffs, and let me drop onto the floor. I listened for the door to the room to close with a metallic bang. I coughed, spitting blood onto the concrete floor. I have begun to block the pain out half-way through the interrogation bash and now it was all catching up to me now. No sign of Aetos. I guess it was for the best. I didn't want her to see what I just went through. I sat there licking my wounds sort to speak, for a few hours. I heard the door open again. I wasn't anxious to see who it was this time.

"Alright, slim. Ready for another 'talk'?" I rolled my eyes, out of his view.

"Whatever you say, ignoramus."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, of course, sir." I spoke, getting to my feet and bowing sarcastically. The guard growled while contorting his face in an angry form. He whipped open the cell and grabbed me by my collar. I didn't try to stop him. I only grinned. I was about 3 or 4 inches taller than him, so lifting me up wasn't possible.

"What are you going to do Philadelphia Police officer? Kill an unarmed inmate who hasn't lifted a finger violently?" I asked, giving a sly smirk.

"Who says I am a Police Officer?" The guard fingered the dragon pin on his collar. That was when I realized it. He wasn't a police officer AND one of the "Paladin hunters". He was a Paladin hunter in disguise, therefore not restrained by the Police Code of Conduct.

"Ah, you understand now, don't you... Paladin?" He did know. He knew all along, despite my attempts to change his opinion. What to do? What to do now?

"There's nothing you can do now, Paladin. I got you, and you are going to die like the rest of your kind in New York."

"What? You were there?"

"Of course I was. I lead the assault. I killed the pathetic leader of that mob of weaklings."

"YOU killed Rys?"

"Oh, THAT was his name? Yeah, I did. He begged to allow his kind survive. He offered to give his life in exchange for their safety. I agreed and killed him. Then I went and killed the rest of them. Fool thought I was actually going to let them live? That's not what I was ordered to do." My heart rate grew, as my anger rose higher and higher with his words. He killed a friend, in cold blood. I could never forgive him. I need to keep a level head, in order to get out of here alive.

"So, what are you going to do, Paladin?"

"Nothing. That would make me no better than you."

"Oh, you think you are better than me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"You little..." the man uttered as he punched me hard in the gut. I let out a burst of air, that softened the blow.

"Is that the best your kind can do? You hunted the Paladins, and THAT is all the strength you can muster?"

"The Draconic Infantry is the strongest force on the Earth, stronger than the Earth itself."

"Draconic Infantry? So that's who you are." The man's face scowled and contorted when he realized his mistake.

"You..." The man let go of my collar and turned to roundhouse kick me. I held my left lower arm up to intercept the blow on my left. I grasped his calf with my right hand. The was caught now. Half turned backward, he looked over his shoulder with fear filled eyes. I didn't want to hurt him. Especially when we were on camera now. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he was on the floor, knocked out, bleeding from the head profusely. Aetos stood before me.

"Hey, Zex. You got beaten up I see." she said with that same old flirty smile.

"Well, took you long enough. Where have you been?"

"Well, I made my way out of the Police Station, and went to the Paladin base since I had a hard time getting back in to get you out. They were attacked by the time I got there. Sorry, Zexion."

"Damn! Another Paladin center... whiped out entirely." I shouted, punching the concrete wall.

"Well, not entirely. There were two others I found in one of the secret back rooms to the meeting room."

"Two survivors? Who? What are their names?" I ordered.

"Dominix and Lisica. Dominix is a cheetah and Lisica is a fox. They both have funky coats, so they are high level, right?"

"Yeah, that does symbolize a higher level. Where are they? Are they safe?"

"Yeah, I managed to get them out to Tora."

"Excellent. Now then, let's join them. After I do a Firecast on our brothers and sisters." Aetos just nodded.

We made our way out of the police station. We needed to run and hide untilthe coast was clear, but we got out. We ran about a mile to the headquarters. The outside was the same as the one in New York; blood spattered and ransacked. The meeting room was a pool of blood.

"We need to get them counted now."

"Don't bother. There's 137 dead. I counted when I was here."

"Oh, they are supposed to have 140 members. The two living, where is the last one?" I spoke, looking at the mass of bodies laying everywhere.

"Hello? Anyone there?" We heard a voice echoing from the stairway into the meeting room. An older woman peered into the room.

"Oh, it's you, Zexion. It's been too -" The woman froze when she saw the devastation coating the floor.

"You didn't... did you?"

"No, first off. Who are you? Your name and your natural form please."

"You should recognize me, Zexion. I'm Guarderia. I'm a doctor for the local hospital and I'm a Kangaroo for the Paladins."

"Oh, Guarderia. It's been too long. Please forgive me for not recognizing you."

"What happened here? Did you?"

"No, a group called the 'Draconic Infantry' did. They assassinated every member in the New York dome as well. There's three survivors from this attack. You, as well as Dominix and Lisica."

"No one else?" I saw her eyes tear up. I walked over to her and held her shoulders.

"It'll be alright. Let's perform a Firecast on them, okay? Let them help Mother Earth." She wiped the tears from her eyes and helped sort the bodies into rows. As Aetos counted, there was 137 dead bodies.

"Well, ready to send them?"

"I am never ready to send any brother or sister out of this world." I responded, drawing my blade I recovered after it was taken from me in Police Station. I performed the Firecast just as I had before. It wasn't as hard on me since there were fewer bodies this time. The beam faded through the floor and into the sky above the building.

"Farewell." Guarderia whispered.

"They'll look over us, Guarderia." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Guarderia."

"Yes, Zexion. What is it?" Guarderia responded in a nurturing voice.

"Do you know Etalon?"

"Oh yes, he was in Philadelphia a number of years ago, before the domes came. What about him?"

"We had a run in with two if the 'Draconic Infantrymen' on our way here from New York. He was injured, pretty badly. I was asking if you would take care of him. I can't take him any further with his injuries. We need to move to catch up to the men who did this. Etalon is normally fast, but his injuries incapacitate him to a large degree."

"Of course I don't mind nursing him back to health, Zexion."

"Thank you very much, Guarderia. I'll leave Mato and Goryl with you for protection. Is that alright?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Excellent. We'll bring them in soon. Let's go Aetos." I spoke, walking towards the stairway.

We climbed the stairs, leaving Guarderia standing down there.

"Aetos, lead me to the pathway to Tora."

"Sure thing, Zex." I grasped Aetos' shoulder, hard enough to make her whimper.

"My name is Zexion. You are to address me by that, or something of higher respect. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Aetos replied, pulling away from my grasp.

Aetos was silent on the way to the exit. I know something was wrong.

"What's up, Aetos. Normally you are incessantly talking. Something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. I hate seeing our kind dead. New york was a shock, but it happened again. I don't think it will be the last time either. This second time I came back there, I noticed a friend. It hurts, Zexion."

"I know it does. Rys' death hurt me. It hurts everyone. I know nearly everyone in the Paladins. I have more connections that have been slashed than most people can take. I know it hurts. Think about it though. Three people survived here. There's hope we can still catch up and show the humans the error of their ways. We just need to keep moving and stay strong."

"Yeah, I guess there is still hope." Aetos seemed to lighten up a bit as we reached the door. It was down a gap between two buildings. The floor was covered in dust it was so desolate. We opened the door to see Tora and the others a little distance away, hiding between two outcroppings of rocks.

"Tora!" I called.

"Zexion! You're back! Hey guys, they're back!"

"Etalon, let's go. You are getting looked at." Etalon looked worse than when I left.

"I'm sorry, Zexion. He got weaker since you left. I think the injury and then the travel here really wore him out."

"Well, he needs to get moving." Tora went over to Etalon and shook him and got him awake.

"Etalon, are you okay to get into human form?"

"Yeah, I am just tired, but I think I'm good enough to go into the dome." Etalon spoke as he focused and turned into his thin, yet robust two-legged form. He was limping pretty badly. I placed my shoulder under his and began to walk him towards the door back in.

"All of you, come with me. There's someone you should meet." A purple and light blue cheetah came beside Etalon beside me on the right.

"Who should we meet. There's no one left."

"Ah, you are Dominix. There's one other person to survive."

"Who?" A lavender and white fox came beside me on the left.

"Guarderia. She must have been at work at the hospital during the attack and was spared, Lisica."

"She survived?" Lisica squealed happily. "She was like a mother to all of us. I'm glad she is still alive!"

"You know our names?" Dominix asked.

"Yes, I do. Aetos told me, as well as my knowledge of nearly all the Paladins. I am the Grand Paladin after all."

"Oh, my apologizes, sir." Lisica spoke shyly.

"Well, what is going to happen to us? Are we staying here?" Dominix asked curiously.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I would like to get out of Philadelphia. It has bad memories now." Lisica replied, looking down sadly.

"Well, then you are welcome to join us. It is a dangerous job mission though."

"We live for danger!" Dominix and Lisica erupted arrogantly at once.

"Well, welcome aboard then." I replied, nearing the door. Dominix opened the door before me, helping Etalon inside. We made our way to the headquarters again. We walked down the stairs to see Guarderia standing in the center of the room, alongside a table. The table was covered in medical supplies, bandages, Etalon approached the table and turned into his natural form.

"Oh my..." Guarderia reacted quite shocked and rushed over to Etalon. I believe it has become infected. This is going to take longer than expected.

"It's alright. Take the time you need to get healed. We need to move on."

"WHAT? You are going to leave me here, alone?"

"No, Goryl and Mato and going to keep you safe while you heal up." I looked over at Mato and Goryl, neither of them had an objection.

"Is that alright with both of you?" I asked. Goryl and Mato nodded.

"It's settled and Mato, settle in. The rest of us need to get going."

"Etalon, get better, because I want a rematch as soon as you are better! Got me?"

"I'll still beat you then, Aetos. Good luck out there. Give those guys a couple kicks for me, okay?"

"You bet, Etty." Aetos gave a wink while giving a grin.

"Alright, let's get going. Thanks again for this, Guarderia. Goryl and Mato, keep on your guard at all time. Help Guarderia out, understand?"

"Yeah, just get going you guys." Goryl replied, with a sad look on his face. I know neither him nor Mato liked the thought of being left behind, but it has to be done, for the best of our group. They were the slowest members. We need to catch up. The speed is more even now with them left behind. I am not trying to bash them, but we need to get going in order to save the Paladins. Our group said our goodbyes and left the room. We were back on the road. Tora was surprisingly quiet during this goodbye.

TORA'S POV:

"Tora." Zexion called me as we began running towards our next location. "How was everything while I was inside the dome?"

"Everything was fine. You were only gone a few hours. Nothing much happened besides Aetos showing up with the two new girls. They are in good spirits concerning what happened. I am astonished."

"Yeah, they are young, but they have a renewed spirit to the group. We needed that."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, where is the next dome?"

"Charlotte. It's a bit farther away than the other two, and it's a bit smaller of a dome, but it's still a place for the Draconic Infantry to attack."

"I see. Well, we had better get going."

We ran for another 6hours before I saw anything significant. I looked ahead of me, in the distance further inland was a large spike. Looked like a tall rectangle that angled inward to meet in a point at the top. It was significantly higher than everything in the surrounding area. The top was a greasy green and gray, while the bottom faded to a old, faded tan. I kept my eyes on that spike for a minute or two. Until the curiosity was too much and began killing me.

"What's that?" I called out to the rest of the group. Zexion was the last to stop and glance in my direction, then turned to what I was focusing on, but didn't say a word.

"Aetos, fly over and see what it is." Koiras suggested, looking at Aetos. Aetos became alert and glanced at Zexion for confirmation, whom said nothing nor did he move. She glanced at everyone else, then took off towards the spike.

"I know what it is. It's not pretty. It only shows how the term 'monster' has changed in the last 50 years." Zexion mumbled, turning away from us. A few minutes of silence later, Aetos returned. She landed on Herten's antler's, flapping her wings to slow herself before grasping.

"That thing is easily 550 feet tall. I was able to read two words at the top of that thing. 'Laus Deo'. I can't make heads or tails of it. It seems to be lined up with two other massive buildings, with these pits in between them, filled with garbage. It just smells of rot and ruin." Aetos finished, glancing to Zexion with eyes of sadness and concern.

" 'Laus Deo'... Praise be to God." Zexion spoke, with a tone of sadness. "That thing is the Washington Monument. It was built to honor the father of the United States... when they actually cared about anything on the Earth. Let's rest for the night." he finished, turning to continue down the coast towards a small grouping of rocks. This travel was going to be slow and quiet. All of our minds were scarred recently, and we didn't know what to say, really.

About an hour or two after we stopped to rest, Aetos began talking with the new girl, Lisica. They were chatting it up for a while. Lisica then got Dominix into the conversation that none of us could make out amongst the squealing. They kept glancing at Zexion, Simha and myself. I made my way to Zexion's side.

"Those girls keep looking at us."

"I know... Just ignore them. We have more important things to think about."

"What are you thinking about."

"The Earth, Tora. Just as I always am."

"I mean, besides your job."

"Well, I am thinking about what we know of the Draconic Infantry. We don't even know if they are going to be in Charlotte. They could have gone another direction. Possibly inland, to Chicago or Detroit. I am just thinking about the pattern. If they would change direction now that we are onto them. The guard I met in the Police Station was one of them. He beat me pretty bad, before I got the name from him. I tried to wait it out and get the next location, but Aetos cut my talk with him short and knocked him out, killing him."

"Well, even if we choose the wrong city. We can still warn them of what is happening. That's one city that will be aware and they might not take heavy casualties. So, either way, there's a benefit to where we are going."

"I know. I am just wondering which benefit is best for the Paladins."

The girls squealing didn't stop of hours. They kept glancing from each other to Simha, then Zexion, then myself. Herten and Koiras sat together off to the side, whispering amongst themselves. I think they were telling jokes, since periodically they erupted in laughter. Zexion sat atop a large rock and gazed at the silhouette of the moon through the smog. What was it about the moon that fascinated him, anyway?


	6. Nightmares and the City of Churches

A whimper in the night. That is what I awoke to. I looked over to Aetos and the two new girls. They were both sleeping peacefully. Simha, facing away from me, but breathing rhythmically. Koiras, snorting as he usually does in sleep. That left Zexion. I looked over to him, in the shadow the boulder he sat atop earlier that night. His eyes were flinching, his claws were clenching the ground. He would periodically emit a low growl. Nightmares. Even Zexion was getting them. The brutality Zexion must have witnessed again, inside Philadelphia, must have been bad. I don't know many of the other Paladins, but Zexion knows a majority or all of them. They were his friends and comrades. Seeing them brutally beaten and killed, was some sight to behold.

"Zexion, Zexion, wake up." Nothing. He just kept growling, and snarling now.

"Zexion." I placed my paw on his shoulder. A snap, a black whirl and I was on my back, my chest hurting. I looked down, noticing a giant single claw mark extending from my bottom right to top left part of my chest, no doubt it would scar. I looked up at Zexion with fear. I never felt AFRAID of him, just respect for his strength. Now, I felt scared. If he did that when waking up from a nightmare, imagine what he would do when he was conscious and at peak fight. Zexion's indigo eyes just stared down at me, with no emotion. No anger, nor sympathy. He only turned away and laid down again. I laid there on my back for a few minutes, dazed at what had just happened. I placed my paw on the gash on my chest, it was a clean streak across my chest. Blood lined my paw. It wasn't bleeding too badly. It would clot itself in the matter of 10 or 15 minutes, but still, it was going to scar, leaving me with an eternal mark of Zexion's anger. I didn't want to be afraid of him, but when you are struggling to survive, your body fights what it can, and wants to flee what it knows it will lose against. I crawled away from Zexion, and just laid motionless until the black took over into slumber.

I awoke, in a sort of groggy awareness. I was weaker than normal, probably due to lack of sleep, or lack of blood for that matter. I looked over at Zexion. He didn't look at all different, or even phased at what happened last night. Did he not even realized what he did? Or did he even care? I stayed silent all morning during travel. I just kept reliving the moment. What did I do wrong? Did I step across his path or something? Ever since I have known him, he hasn't touched any of his allies in a threatening way, even those who annoy him to no end. Why now does he break that record, with me of all people?

We traveled south, as usual. We periodically saw old tattered buildings, long spans of cracked and overturned blacktop, long, winding paths of abandoned highway. One thing we rarely saw was the sunshine. The smog dispersed all beams of sun light, or moonlight, from landing on anything. Very few plants, tree or anything that lives by photosynthesis could be seen. If the plants aren't living, neither are the herbivores, or the omnivores or carnivores that feed on the grass-eaters. The world has been suffocated by the exhales of the human race. Very rare, secluded places on Earth still have free roaming forests or grassland. Even those, in time, are disappearing, due to the lust and greed of the human beings.

Nothing remarkable came up during our travel to Charlotte. The girls all ran side by side, and kept chatting as they have been since they met. Just what Aetos needed, was two more girls to gossip with.

"What happened to Tora?" I heard Dominix ask Lisica

"I'm not sure, maybe Tora snuck off and got hurt during the night."

"Well, I think something happened between him and Zexion. Neither of them have said a thing all morning. Think about it." Aetos replied, giving me a sorrowful glance. I didn't need their sorrow or pity. I glared right back at her.

"Yeah, something is wrong." Aetos spoke as she glanced away after making eye contact.

"Well, shouldn't we find out what it is? It has to be something like Zexion slashed Tora or something, but why?" Lisica spoke, with eyes of worry. I was tired of getting the pity eyes. I can't stand it. That look mocks my existence. I wasn't going to be seen as a victim. My tiger blood just began to come to a boil, and it needed to release some steam. I made my way over to them as I ran.

"I'm fine, alright? Stop looking at me with pity, or else I'll make sure you can't look at anything again. Period." I said my words and moved back to beside Zexion, but slightly more behind him than normal, out of my remaining fear of him.

Dominix replied with a cat hiss, in a mocking tone.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" She finished.

"I don't know...What do you think Aetos?" Lisica pondered. Aetos didn't reply for a moment.

"...I think Tora attacked Zexion during the night, and lost. Thus the scar on him. I haven't seen Zexion fight an ally, but maybe that's how he symbolizes a lost. Zexion seems more stern today than ever. He only acts that way when his leadership of the Paladins is at stake. And the way Tora spoke just now. He was agitated, angry and on edge about something. He is following Zexion farther back now. That must mean something. I bet you anything that is what happened. Tora got beat by Zexion because Tora tried to take over. But why would Tora attack Zexion?" Aetos squinted at me and Zexion, examining us.

"Well, Zexion was hurt pretty badly in Philadelphia. Do you think he was just waiting to attack Zexion when he was weak?" Dominix asked.

"It's possible. However, as for us girls, we need to steer clear of Tora for now, and stick close to Zexion, he's stronger, better and more powerful, as well as a better leader than anyone. Living in Zexion's shadow can only mean good things for us girls, right?" Aetos gave a smile and a wink. An eruption of giggles slowly silenced as the soft impacts of paws on soft, loose soil continued endlessly into the rising sun.

The sun rose and set. In the distance, we could see Charlotte, glimmering with the only life you could detect for miles.

"We'll get there tomorrow." Zexion spoke, as he found a spot shrouded in shadow to lay under for the night.

"We all thought you lost your tongue, Zexy." Aetos spoke, giving a smile before turning to find her own place for the night.

"Aetos, you'd be wise to not disobey my words. Remember, my name is Zexion, or sir, to you. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah... No matter what you say you'll always have a nickname from me."

Zexion snarled, bared his teeth and rose to his feet. Aetos rolled her eyes as Zexion approached where she sat. He looked down on her with eyes blaze with red, and his white fangs shining through the darkness. Aetos gulped and closed her eyes and pretended he wasn't there. Zexion turned and returned to the shadows. I could only wonder what I did to get him in this mood. Aetos peeked her eyes open and glared at me a few minutes after Zexion had settled down. Her eyes were full of anger at me it seems. I was the victim here, the scar proves it. I don't know what the girls think, but whatever it is, it's skewed out of proportion. Koiras, Simha and Herten were all sitting seperatly around the area, not even seeming to notice the silent struggle going on. I'm glad they didn't show any concern. I didn't need any more people involved in this.

The night was silent again. I awoke during the night, from a nightmare of my own. It was more about last night. A black specter, a flash of white, and a burst of coldness from my core. Hiss eyes haunted me now. I don't know what I was going to do. I don't want to be afraid of him, but my brain is telling me I should be because of the complete cluelessness of what I did to cause this. I know Zexion cares for every Paladin or ally, but I can't quite believe it anymore. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I try to gain his forgiveness for what I have done, or should I just slide into the background of this Paladin squad and stay out of his line of fire. Right now, I was thinking the latter.

"Get up! All of you!" I heard a voice shout in my head. No doubt, it was him. I groggily got to my feet, and pried my eyes open to see Zexion, standing, alert and staring towards Charlotte.

"What is it?" Koiras spoke up.

"I just had an eerie feeling as I slept. Something is different in Charlotte than the other two. We should get to Charlotte now. Besides, I don't know about you, but I am rather famished." Zexion, spoke beginning to walk towards the dome in the distance.

"FINALLY, food. Aetos took off from Herten's antlers and launched into the sky. "Hey, Dominix, you're fast, so race me!"

"Aetos, you remember what happened last time you raced. I forbid you to. We can't risk another ally being hurt severely." Zexion, spoke in the growl.

"Aww... Alright. You have a point." Aetos spoke as she slowed her gliding pace and kept up with us. I kept my eye on Zexion for that entire walk to Charlotte. He seemed less grotesque today. Maybe what happened did affect him, just in a way I had never seen before. Well, I was going to keep my eye on Zexion. Maybe someday, if Zexion falls, I can take his place and be better than he was.

The entry into Charlotte was nothing out of James Bond or any other sly spy movie. We just found a door outside the dome, as most of them do for outdoor maintenance workers for the dome's exterior. We entered Charlotte to meet the smells of many different smoked meats and sweet spices. These meats were all the same. All manufactured inside various domaes across the world. Fed the same grain, given very little wandering space. They were raised to die, an that's it. The same thing with produce. They were all grown in labs to grow twice as fast and produce twice the quantity of fruit. It was amazing how humans could alter the growth of nature. They managed to kill off most of the living things on Earth. They didn't see that, but they could see how to make more food from little amount of natural life?

We wandered around the market place, lined with foods of all kinds. Some I had never even seen before. Zexion handed each of us a few coins.

"Buy yourself some food. We'll buy more before me venture out again." He spoke, handing me three gold, shiny coins. He didn't look me in the eye as he normally does. We all split apart slightly. Herten, Simha and Koiras wandered off together. Zexion went across the market, the girls in toe behind him. Of course, I was alone. Figures, I was the victim, and I am ignored. Whatever. I bought myself a large helping of steak and half a pig carcass from a barbeque joint. I found a bench and began to devour the meat. In our Natural forms, we can normally go a week or so without a meal, seeing as that's how our ancestors, or full animal halves lived. When in human form, our food consumption triples, in Natural forms, it slows down. I was in human form now, but I wanted to go back to natural form to avoid the complete disgust and painful fullness I was going to feel in this pathetic human form. I stopped eating and decided to wait to eat until we got to the Charlotte Paladin headquarters.

Zexion was the next to find me at the bench. As usual, he didn't say a word. I was frankly getting rather annoyed with his ignoring of me. I had enough.

"Zexion, what did I do two nights ago, anyway?" I asked, a little annoyed.

No reply.

"Zexion! Do you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" I got to my feet, placing my bag of meat on the ground beside the bench. I started him. Zexion was busy scanning the crowds nearby, ignoring me. In public, I shouldn't yell at him. I'd chew him out later. Dominix and the girls were the next to come. Of course, they stood beside Zexion, smiling and giggling. I swear that these girls didn't have an off switch for flirting. Simha and Koiras were the next ones to show up. The girls seems to split their glances between Zexion, Simha, and the replacement for me, Koiras. Simha ran his hand through his red hair, sending forth a flurry of sighs and coos from the girls. I rolled my eyes as Simha looked around.

"Where is Herten? We are waiting on him now. Is he having a hard time finding a vegetarian stand or something?" Simha spoke, glancing at Zexion in the corner of his eye. Nothing phased that guy it seems.

After a few minutes, Herten arrived, doding between two people in the crowd walking in opposite directions.

"Sorry, guys... I couldn't find anything fresh around here. I finally found someone who was taking a shipment off a truck. Oh boy, did I get L-U-C-K-Y! Ha... Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Zexion spoke finally, and took his first step southward towards the Paladin headquarters. The walk wasn't long, because the dome was smaller than the others thus far. I felt alone, even though I was with three girls and three other guys. I still felt alone, or like a ghost; not seen. The smell of the food everyone was carrying was driving my stomach insane. I wanted to walk faster just to get somewhere so I could chow down for the first time in a week.

We finally arrived at a large stone building, what looked like an ancient church at one time. This was much different. There was no signs of struggle or fight, or even of blood. It was a relief that seemed to lighten everyone except Zexion.

'What's the matter, Zexy? Everything looks fine at this Paladin center! Lighten up!" Aetos spoke to Zexion, then punched his shoulder playfully with a wink. Zexion immediately snapped with a flash of white at Aetos' hand withdrawing from the punch. Aetos jumped back.

"Don't be foolish, and don't speak of the Paladin's outside the headquarters. We could be watched. Plus, we haven't been inside yet. Don't think everything is fine and dandy yet!" Zexion whispered, sending forth a feeling of frustration and warning.

"Fine... No need to snap at me, big boy!" Aetos sulked.

"For the last time! MY NAME IS ZEXION! Nothing else!" Zexion roared, eyes flashing red. He turned and stepped up onto the porch of the stone building. I followed, cautiously. I didn't need another scar from him. Aetos was sulking, an the other two girls were trying to cheer her up. Zexion knocked on the door. The door creaked open slightly, and a sliver of a young girl's face filled part of the space.

"Hello, who is it?" The girl asked shyly.

"The one who has lived with wolves, and has learned to howl." Zexion replied complete gibberish.

"No way! It's you?" The girl acted surprised. Her eye opened wide, showing a beautiful ice blue eye. She turned away from the door and called to someone inside the house.

"Sova! It's for you." the young girl disappeared and drifted back into the darkness inside the building.

"What was that?" Aetos nudged Zexion's arm.

"Grand Paladin code."

"OH! Can I have code? How about something like this? 'The Eagle flies at midnight.' " She mimicked raising her head and made it stoic as she spoke.

"Nice try, bird brain. Now, hush." Zexion spoke, watching Aetos through the corner of his eye, but faced the door. Aetos mocked Zexion's words behind his back as the door began to open. Behind the door was a young woman, hair tied back in a bun, with a pend sticking out of it.

"Greetings, Zexion. I wouldn't imagine the Paladin leader to visit little Charlotte. Why have you come? Oh, first off, please come in." She spoke, stepping aside, allowing us to enter.

"Thanks, Sova. This is Aetos, Simha, Koiras, Herten, Dominix, Lisicia and Tora." Zexion introdced each of us. We each gave a nod or grin as our names were said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I knon the name Tora and Aetos. You both are Paladin's Level Sigma correct?"

"I'm impressed Sova. That's correct." Zexion answered for us.

"Thanks, I am the data manager for the Paladin database. Enough about myself, why have you come here?"

"You haven't heard? The New York and Philadelphia Paladin bases have been completely obliterated. Ambush attacked my the Draconic Infantry. Brutally killed... Decimated, only three people survived the Philadelphia one. Guarderia and Dominix and Lisica, here. Rys from New York died along with every other member stationed there. We are traveling around to ever dome to try and find them before they kill anyone else. I am relieved, yet frightened to see that Charlotte hasn't been targeted yet." Zexion explained.

"Oh my... Well, I can attempt to contact some domes closest to here and warn them."

"No, we mustn't. I have a feeling they know where the Paladins are because someone among the Paladins is giving them access to our system. They may be tracking what we are planning by keeping track of signals within the system. I wouldn't use the system at all. However, are there cameras or microphones set up in Chicago or Detroit?"

"I believe there might be cameras in Chicago, but I'm not sure about Detroit. Detroit is small, it might not have had the opportunity to update security and documentation measures. Did New york have documentation, or Philadelphia?"

"They did, but the system databanks there were trashed, as well as each camera demolished. The Draconic Infantry knew who we were, inside and out. They had access to our system. That's why I set up a system block for all Paladins before I left Boston. I guess you didn't get the memo. That means other must not have either. Someone inside the Paladins is giving them access, and are killing us off, the last link to the natural world. Whatever happens, I am going to stop whoever this is, even if I need to give my life to do so." Zexion spoke with such strong words. Was he crazy? If he fave his life, he wouldn't enjoy the reward of his actions... but, I guess neither would anyone else who has fought for everything since our beginning.

"Well, let's go down into our meeting room and I'll attempt to gain remote access to the Chicago cameras. The rest of you may stay up here and eat and rest. You have traveled far."

I sat down and inhaled my meal, that by now had cooled to a luke warm. It was still delicious and better than nothing. Zexion left his food on the table near the door and followed Sova downstairs. I just hoped what he saw down there wasn't anything like what we have witnessed.


	7. The Encounter with Great Mother

ZEXION'S POV:

"Do you think you can gain remote access to the camera in Chicago, without accessing the system?" I asked, nervously.

"The camera systems and our data records are on two different frequencies. So, we can use one without tipping off the other. It should be just fine if what you say is the worst of our problems." Sova said, tapping buttons on the console system behind the stage of the meeting room downstairs. The meeting rooms were all the same, stone floor, walls and roof, same dimensions, ect. After a few minutes of beeps and clicks, a dark image appeared on the monitor.

"Here we go. It looks dark. The lights aren't on in the meeting room? That's odd. There is always supposed to be someone there. If I remember correctly, the leader of the Chicago Chapter is Ular, a Paladin taking the form of a Snake, more specifically a King Cobra. He is a very uptight, ruthless -"

"I know of him. He wouldn't stray from his duties. The torches that each meeting room is lit but haven't been kept going. Those torches go for 24 hours without refueling. So, no one has been down there for about a day, maybe longer. Can you pan the camera in any direction? Or increase the white balance, or use the remote lighting system on the camera itself?"

"I can try, it might take sometime to get around the pass phrase so it doesn't link to the system, but I should be able to do it."

"How long?"

"About and hour or so. Why don't you go upstairs and eat? I'll come get you when I manage to get into it."

"Fair enough, please hurry though. That image didn't make me very confident that they are even alive anymore." I replied and walked across the room and back upstairs.

I emerged upstairs and was greeted with the eyes of my 7 comrades.

"She is working to gain remote control of the camera. We got an image... and it's not good." I spoke, walking to the entryway table and grabbing the bag I have bought.

"Well, what did you see." Aetos asked, looking very saddened.

"That's the problem. We saw no one. The torches weren't lit, so not much could be seen, but there was no signs of life, or death even." I replied, staring at everyone, one by one. It became silent. A few seconds passed like an hour. I pulled out the large chunk of meat from the bag and sunk my teeth into it, ripping away connective, fat and muscle tissue. My stomach ravaged at it ferociously. After 10 pounds, and 20 minutes later, the meat I had bought was gone, and my energy was beginning to pick up. The silence was broken by the door creaking open. Sova poked her head through and glanced at me.

"Zexion, please follow me. You may want to see this." I was already ahead of her. I was on my feet and hustling towards her by the time she spoke my name. I followed her down the dark stairway to the meeting room.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see anything, or anyone... It's like they just-"

"Disappeared." I cut her off.

"...Yeah." she replied, as we approached the terminal again.

" I have total control of the camera's functions now. I waited for you to be down here before I did any extensive scanning."

"Thanks. Now then, please just pan 360 degrees. I'll tell you to stop if I need to."

"Alright. Here we go."

The camera panned left first, going counter clockwise. It was just a black abyss beyond 5 feet from the camera.

"Turn on the lighting built into the camera." I spoke, sternly looking at the screen.

"Alright."

The screen burst with light and settled out and focused. Everything was in shambles. Chairs in the meeting room were knocked about. The podium had been knocked over and off the stage. Some torches were knocked off their racks on the walls. Occasionally there were claw marks along the walls and floor in the distance.

"It looks like another hit by the Draconian Infantry, just like the others?"

"There' only one problem."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"There's no bodies."

Sova turned back to the screen and glared at it.

"You're right. A fight took place, but no bodies of the dead. Not even any blood from what we can see."

"Exactly. So where did everyone go?"

"I'm no sure... I'm sorry. This is all I can provide you."

"That's alright. It gives me hope that they are still alive. I guess we'll just need to head to Chicago to get a closer look at that room.

"This might be good news for you right now Zexion." Sova spoke as she got up and began to walk to behind the stage, into the leader's personal quarters.

"Sova, does this regard the special project you began a few years ago? Wielding Earth's Life Force?"

"It does. I have also come to a remarkable conclusion. I was going to test with it further, but it's too risky with the current developments inside the Paladins."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Paladin Life Force re-intergration."

"Explain, Sova."

"Well, only those who wield Earth's Life force and are rated as a "Grand Paladin" are capable of the strength as deemed by the Great Mother."

"I see. But what is it?"

"Well, those who have died, are reborn as a normal human without the powers we know, or even any memories."

"Get to the point, please." I spoke, clearly getting agitated.

"Yes, sorry. The energy and memories of the deceased Paladins are not lost. They are sent back to the Great Mother for it to feed her fight. So, those who die, supply those who weild Earth's Life Force. So, in theory, if you can find the reborn Paladin's human body, you should be able to link with the Great mother, search through her memories and reintegrate and regenerate that Paladin's memories, powers and body. " Sova spoke, focusing on her notes on a clipboard. This blew my mind.

"We can get them back? Why did you tell me this before?"

"Zexion. NO on in the Paladins can even control Earth's Life Force yet. Linking with the Great Mother in a way that you can feed off of her power is extremely painful if you aren't strong enough. It like you take all her power in the palm of your hand. It's not feasible for an ordinary Paladin to hold that much power inside the Natural form, lend alone the human form. It's just too much power. No ordinary Paladin can do it."

"I'm NOT normal, Sova."

"Even the Grand's don't have enough power. The concern that Ular is missinf is a big deal. He was the last Grand to try to hold the power. He was placed into a coma for 3 months after the attempt. I didn't get beyond 25% link before he passed out and didn't wake up for 3 months. I don't want to try it one anyone again. You are the strongest Grand, that's true, but still. Ular wasn't far below you. I just don't..."

"Sova, being a Grand isn't what I meant by not normal."

"I'm confused now. What DID you mean?"

"It's a long story, Sova. Just trust me. I CAN link with her. So can't my comrades. I know they can. Just give it to them."

"No... I can't risk hurting another one of my own. I won't do it." Sova spoke, turning away from me, voice shaking.

"Sova. It may be our last chance to save the Paladins AND the human race from themselves. You NEED to. I can't take any more of the Paladins dying and becoming lost within the enemy. I WILL link with the Great Mother, and I WILL restore each an every lost Paladin. I just need to you to trust that I CAN do this."

"Zexion... I..."

"Sova... I need you to trust me. I am THE strongest Grand Leader of the Paladins for a reason. I wasn't bestowed with this responsibility by the Great Mother for nothing. I need to risk what I can to save the Earth. She has held the Earth together all these years just for us to live on. We need to repay her now, by helping her now that she is fading. SHE needs you... I need you." I spoke, looking down into Sova's eyes. I could see her heart and mind were clashing for a decision.

"I'll give YOU the link, but not the others. I know they aren't strong enough. None of them are even Grands like yourself. I would be sentencing them to death. I won't..."

"Sova. They are stronger than what they appear to be. One of them is of Grand level, just doesn't know it yet." I spoke, as Sova exhaled an irritated and frustrated sigh.

"Alright..."

I could tell Sova was fighting her better judgement to refuse my request. I just hope I was right about my comrades. I walked across the room to the stairs again. I climbed them and opened the door at the top.

"Aetos, Tora, Simha, Koiras, Herten, Dominix, Lisica; I come down here please." I called to them.

"What is it? If there's any more blood, I think I might get sick."

"Just follow me. You need to hear this."

All 9 of us gathered in the meeting room.

"Sova, please explain what I am proposing we do."

"Recently, the Paladins have been experimenting with linking to the Great Mother and her powers. Since we are descendants and protectors of her. We have come to the conclusion that her power is achievable by strong willed followers of hers. If you were to link with her, your powers would become nearly limitless. Your Natural forms would feel strength you couldn't imagine. We believe that you could even control the Earth and it's components. Plants, rocks, fire, lightning, water, wind... the choices are endless."

"So, you are aying we are being gifted with this option of power?" Aetos jumped from her seat.

"I am."

"YEEAAHH! Let's get this linky thing done! It sounds like alot of fun to control these powers."

"Aetos, please... Listen." I spoke, settling her down in an instant.

"But, the link itself is the hardest thing. Ular, the leader missing in Chicago, was one to attempt the link, but was put into a coma for 3 months after only reaching 25% completion. It's painful. A total of 3 Grands have attempted the link. Only 1 survived, and was severely compromised. In theory, if it's a 33% survival rate. Only 3 of us would live from even ATTEMPTING it, not even if you were to succeed."

I glanced at each Paladin. Aetos became very distraught. Tora seemed saddened, but deep in thought. Koiras was rather stoic remarkably. Herten looked nervous, as expected. Simha looked determined, no doubt what his response is. Dominix looked stunned. Lisica, a look of shock.

"So, the question is... Are you willing to risk it all to help save the Paladins, the Human race and the Earth itself by trying to link with the Life Force of all we know in order to protect it?"

Each of them looked down. After a few seconds, Simha stood up.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to help. It's the place we live. We need to protect it with everything we have." Simha proudly spoke as he walked and stood beside me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and nodded with a slight smile.

I looked at Aetos next. She looked half sure. She made eye contact with me, and her expression changed.

"Count me in! If I can't risk my life to save the Great Mother's, then I don't deserve to live off of her energy."

I gave a larger smile to Aetos as she walked and stood to my right, Simha on my left.

Slowly but surely, all of the Paladins decided to take the risk.

"Good. If you have any doubts, it'll take you down. You need to be pure of your dedication, or else you won't make it. If you want to turn back, no one will blame you." Sova asked, as she pressed 5 buttons on the computer terminal keypad. A door slid back and up beside the Leader's Quarters door to the right of the terminal. Sova stepped inside and explained that we must be in our Natural forms in order to link. We all transformed and stood around a circle seal symbol inscribed on the ground. The text wrapped around the seal was in a language only the Grands understood. I caught Tora and Aetos staring at the ground, blinking rapidly as if confused.

"Tora, Aetos! You awake? Get ready will you."

"Yeah, right... sorry." Tora replied, surprised.

"Yeah, Sorry, Zex." I rolled my eyes at her, and she noticed and grinned. I knew what they were staring at. I knew who was going to make it through this, and had thoughts about who might not at all.

Sova closed the door and a rattling and crackling was heard a moment later. A green light lit the room.

"Gentlemen, you are -"

"And ladies! Don't forget us, Sova!" Aetos shouted, cutting Sova off.

"Yes, and ladies... Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to attempt a link to the strongest force that exists in the world, the Great Mother. Please place your two front feet, or for Aetos, your taloned feet will do, on the line of the seal in front of you. You will notice that line goes straight in front of you to the center pool. When I say begin, you will need to focus your energy to the base of your feet touching the line. You need to send forth your energy to establish the link. This takes remarkable amounts of energy. You will need to give all you can in order to form the link with her. Understand so far?"

No questions.

"Alright. As you have establish the link, you will see that the line in front of you will begin to glow a bright green color. Once you have made the line glow to reach the center, you have successfully created the link. It is still unknown as to what happens once you make it there, but the link will have been completed, but at that point you cannot give up and stop, you need to keep the juice flowing until I get a reading of your power increasing. I'll speak over the loud speaker when that happens, got it?

No questions.

"Okay, Let's begin. Please begin to focus. You can't stop once you begin without losing all the power you have released into the seal. If you all are ready, you may begin when ready." Sova finished.

I had no hesitation. I sloced my eyes and emptied my thoughts. One by one, the Paladins I have lost began to cycle through my head. I felt my strength draining rapidly, I didn't care. I just kept forcing my strength to my feet. I peeked my eyes open to look at my feet. The line was nearly half way to the center. I closed them again, and began to think of everything that has happened since we left Boston. The New York tragedy, the scenes in DC, the Philadelphia experience in the Police Station. I felt my inner strength swell up. Slowly but surely, I began to feel warm, and I began to lose feeling as to what I was standing on. My sense of location faded away. I peeked my eye open to see the line nearly complete and the center within a centimeter of my line's reach. I closed my eyes again and forced every last bit into the line. My strength was sapped from me instantly. I felt numb and cold... or was I warm. I had no feeling. Was I not strong enough after all? My feet lifted off the ground, or I couldn't feel the ground at all. I felt like I was floating in nothing. I couldn't tell if I was standing floating or falling. It felt like an eneternity. I couldn't remember if I opened my eyes or not. I just remember complete blackness.

"Zexion... Zexion..."

"Yeah?"

"Wake up child..."

"I'm tired..."

"Open your eyes..."

"Just a little bit longer..."

"Zexion..."

"Who is it?"

"It's me..."

"Who?"

"You contacted me, you should know who it is."

"Ahhgr" I sighed.

"Zexion... Wake up, dear child, devout follower."

Dazed, I peeked my eyes open slowly. It was tough to move my eyes. White light filled my sight. It hurt.

"Whoa. Who are you? Where are you?" I asked, turning my head, searching for something besides whiteness.

"I am all around you, Zexion. You have made great strides to defend me, and to that I owe you an immense debt."

"You support our lives. You don't owe us anything."

"I appreciate that thought, but I would have run out of strength long ago if you hadn't sent all the murdered to me. Their strength helped me recover from the damage the humans have done. As much as they hurt, they are needed for this world."

"I know. They are just as much a living creature as all the animals were. They need to be controlled, reminded where their place is in the world. I plan to do just that. First by getting rid of the Draconian Infantry whom fill the humans eyes with hate and disgust of the natural world. Then, I plan to rebuild the world to live in harmony with the Earth. Even if I need to give my life, I will help you recover to your former glory."

"I am glad to hear you say that. They are merely misguided. You have helped in the many imbalances of the past. I know you won't fail, Zexion. Therefore, I bestow you with the link to me. Anytime you need my assistance, don't be afraid to ask for some strength from me. If there's anything that I can do, please don't be afraid to ask, young one."

"I do have something to ask."

"What is it?"

"7 others are trying to link with you at this instant. Can I ask of you to allow them to link with you. They have determination equal to myself."

"I will allow those who are pure of heart to link to me, Zexion. If they have any doubts of their strength or any cloudiness in their hearts, I cannot allow them to link to me. If they turn on the Paladins, they can sap my strength dry. I hope you understand."

"I do. I appreciate the consideration of my request. May I ask what kinds of ways we can use the energy we ask for?"

"I will fill each of you that is linked with me an amount determined by how much you can hold. You will need to develop the ways in which to use it."

"Also, is there any way we can restore the memories and body of a fallen Paladin, if we find the reborn forms? Sova mentioned that it might be possible."

"It is possible. However, if you were to restore them, I would lose the strength they gave me by returning to me. I would need more power to replace the energy restoring the Paladin would take from me."

"I see. So, we can only save them after we have returned balance to the world."

"That's correct."

"May I ask one thing of you?"

"Yes?"

"The Chicago Paladins. Have they returned to you? Ular would be amongst them."

"I don't believe I have received his memories."

"Are they still alive then?"

"They might or might not be. Remember, they only return to me if someone performs a Firecast. You have done so twice, with a heavy heart. I know you knew many of those Paladins."

"I will do whatever I need to in order to boost your strength, fix the balance and bring them back. I swear it."

"Let's return to your friends. I will do my best to allow them the link. However, it is dependent on their strength, not mine. If they can't reach me, I can't allow them access."

"I understand."

"Farewell, and good luck, Zexion. I have faith you can lead the Paladin's back to their rightful strength and glory"

The light began to fade, and I began to feel my feet on the ground again. My vision focused and I saw Simha still focusing, Aetos was wincing slightly, Herten was on the ground, Koiras and Dominix were kneeling, but still trying, Lisica was almost asleep or in a trance, not quite linked yet, Tora's eyes were glowing, I presumed he made the link and he was having the same conversation I had. I looked down at the lines. Tora had indeed reached the center. Aetos was the next closest, then Simha, followed by Koiras, Dominix and Lisica were about half way. Herten had fallen, lifeless. I was afraid we lost him. I then heard a grunt from Koiras. He fell to the ground also. The line before him faded. I wanted to shout, but that would distract the others. Koiras was the oldest Paladin among us. He was wise, but didn't have the youth on his side to have the energy. Herten and Koiras were two I expected to possibly fall. I didn't know much about the two girls, so I couldn't make much of a guess about them. They seemed to be over half way, and had good endurance. It might take them a while to make the energy. I on the other hand made the link in a minute, or at least it felt like it. Tora's eyes faded to his normal glance. I looked at him as a look of happiness crossed his face. I smiled and nodded to him. He seemed shocked that he made it. The room was so dark besides the green light that I couldn't tell if anything changed on anyone. I saw a flash occur near Aetos. She had reached the end as well, and she entered the conversation. Simha followed a minute after Aetos. Lisica and Dominix were still fighting. They kept working for another 20 minutes before Dominix and Lisica reach link completion within 20 seconds of each other, Dominix just beating Lisica. After everyone had either failed or finished. I walked over to Herten. He was cold. He failed early on. He wasn't the strongest nor wisest guy on the team, but he had some determination I found worthwhile. Maybe I should have stopped him from doing this, as well as Koiras. I walked over to him, and placed my fingers alongside his neck. My eyes widened.

"Get Koiras up and out of here. Get him water, immediately. Sova, open the door! Koiras is still alive, but barely!" I shouted.


	8. Great Gifts and Into the Inferno

ZEXION'S POV:

I turned to my human form and began to lift Koiras' large body onto my shoulder, and pulled him from the room. Everyone turned to huamn form to help life Koiras. Tora was supporting Koiras' right side, I had the left. His hoofed feet dragged behind us. Once we got him into the light of the Meeting Room, we could see that his eye lifds were fluttering. "Girls, get Herten!" I commanded. Tora and I managed to set Koiras up onto the stage. His pulse was weak, but it was there, softly.

"Sova, do you have anything to help him?"

"I'm sorry, but the link induces comas that can only be come out of with time."

"Alright. The girls are getting Herten, can you take a look at him. Tora, let's move Koiras to one of the rooms upstairs."

"There's no need for that. I have a few quest rooms down here. You can place him in #3 over there. Sova walked over to the terminal and set the door to open. Tora and I lifted him onto our shoulders again, causing a groan in Koiras.

"Well, he isn't dead Zexion, he's not lost yet."

"Yeah, I know, but incapacitated doesn't help our plight. Still, he fared better than Herten. I should have stopped him from doing this. I knew he wouldn't make it."

"It wasn't your fault, Zexion." Tora spoke as we set Koiras onto the bed in the small guest room. "I mean, the Paladins give their lives to help save her, right? Well, this was his sacrifice. He tried, give him that much."

"Sound words, Tora. As she said, we have risked everything to help her. Herten just gave his last bit, and Koiras is clinging to his last bit."

"Who said that?"

"The Great Mother."

"Wait, you SPOKE with her?"

"Yeah, didn't you? Your eyes were glowing and I only assumed that you were speaking with her."

"No, I didn't speak with anyone. I reached the link and I felt warm and i was surrounded in a bright white light but there was no voice, Zexion." Tora's words shocked me.

"Girls! Simha!" I called as I walked out of the room, leaving Koiras.

"Yeah, Zexy!" Aetos came bounding up to me.

"Did any of you speak with anyone in your links?"

"No, uhh... did you?" Aetos replied.

"Simha?"

"No, I felt warm and the surroundings were just black for me."

"Yeah, I felt warm too, but my surroundings was all a bright light! It was pretty, it sparkled and everything!" Aetos spoke up."

"Dominix, Lisica? How about you?"

"Nope, nadda, not voice, not even a bright light like Aetos' " Dominix

"Same here, Zexion" Lisica replied with eyes of concern.

"I see... I turned away from them, my fingers gripping my chin in contemplation.

"So, what does this mean, Zexion."

"I... I don't know. But there is one thing I do know." I spoke, turning to Tora.

"Tora, Aetos. Come here for a minute. Up here." I got up onto the stage, as Tora and Aetos followed shortly behind me.

"Sova... " I nodded to her. She knew what I was doing, from my conversation with her earlier, and hurried into the Leader's quarters and returned with a small bowl of white paint, that seemed to sparkle in the light of the Meeting Room. Sova smiled at me as I took the bowl from her hands. I gave a small smile back.

"Tora, Aetos...Close your eyes." I began, they did so. I placed some of the paint on my index fingertip and made a circle on Tora's forehead, cut in in half vertically, placed 7 wavy lines radiating from the left side, and placed 5 white dots on the right side of the circle. Above that, I placed a pair of spread wings.

"Both of you have done much for our Great Mother..." I spoke as I drew the symbol on Tora's forehead. I moved over to Aetos and drew the same symbol.

"Both of you have done much for out Great Mother," I began, drawing the symbol on Aetos' forehead.

"You achievement of the link with the Great Mother has confirmed my thoughts about you two. Therefore, as Zexion, The Great Paladin of the Paladin's of Rapture's Cosmos," I continued, stepping back from Aetos.

"I authorize your new ranking of Grand Paladins. You may open your eyes and step into your new role as exceptional Guardians of the Earth and all we know. Congratulations." I finished, as Tora and Aetos opened their eyes. Aetos, was surprisingly calm for getting such an honor. Tora looked almost confused.

" I don't understand." Tora spoke. "I don't think I deserve this title."

"Tora, Aetos! Did you realize that only us three saw the white light. That's an extra step towards being one with the Great Mother. For me, that tells me she feels your are worthy enough to see that light, that shows that both of you are worthy to have that title of Grand Paladin." I explained. Tora expression became more determined as I explained. Aetos was already excited, but hiding it best she could.

I walked down from the stage and stood beside Sova as Tora and Aetos went to talk with Simha, Dominix and Lisica.

"You were right you know."

"I was?"

"Yes, they were strong enough after all."

"I guess, but Koiras and Herten..."

"There's always a sacrifice."

"I knew that one would need to be. I was just hoping it wasn't Koiras too."

"It wasn't just Koiras and Herten who helped them. I know they all look up to you, Zexion. They fight for not just the Great Mother, but for you as well. Especially those two. I see the love they possess for you. They'd follow you anywhere and do anything for you."

"That's what I fear." I sighed.

"Tell them to get into Natural Forms, you'll see what I mean." Sova winked at me then turned her glance to them. I stared back for a moment, trying to make sense of what she just said. Sova, nudged her head towards the group. I sighed, frustrated.

"Everyone, turn into your Natural Forms." I spoke, not knowing what was going to happen.

Aetos jumped before me and changed to her natural form, sending forth a flurry of bright light, identical to that of the one in during the link.

The top of Aetos' wings had plates of metal covering them now. Aetos' head was now being held inside a silver plate of metal imprinted with a pattern of an Eagle running in between the eyes of the plate running over her face. A breastplate of armor covered Aetos' chest, embellished with a Eagle. Aetos' legs and claws were covered in a similar plate of armor to the armor was a stunning, sparkling silver color.

"Focus, Aetos!" I spoke quickly. I didn't know what made me say that, or even think it would do anything, but I said it for some reason.

"Uh... alrighty then." she replied and put on a face of concentration. The armor on the top of her wings and her talons began to glowed a white color.

"I see..." I spoke, thinking what it could be.

"Whoa! This is SO cool. C'mon the rest of ya'll, transform, would ya? See what kind of sweet armor you guys have too!" Aetos spoke to the rest with an excited smile as she further admired the touches of her armor she could see.

Tora was next to give his Natural form a look. As like Aetos, Tora's Natural Form was covered in armor as well. The plates between Tora's eyes also possessed a tiger imprint. The armor covered almost every inch of Tora, as did Aetos.

"Focus. Tora!" I spoke again, still not knowing what possessed me to say it. Tora did so and Tora's exposed fangs and claws glowed a bright red color.

"Interesting..." Tora said as he looked at his claws. The glow faded shortly after.

"Well, the rest of you, follow their lead." I commanded.

One by on the others changed to their natural forms. They didn't send out any light when they transformed but the rest had suits of bronze armor that shined in the even limited light in the meeting room. None of their suits had any imprints or anything. However, when each of them focused, something on their body glowed. Lisica had her tail, Dominix her claws and tail, Simha his claws and fangs. Everyone seemed very excited for what they had just received. I was beginning to grow more confidence.

"We may have lost a comrade in this, maybe two, but we have gained more strength and determination to complete our everlasting duty."

"Well, we're waiting, Zexy!" Aetos stared at me with an annoyed look.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see... we haven't seen YOUR new Natural Form yet, mister!"

"Fine, I guess..." I spoke. I stepped forward and transformed, sending out a glow of white light, brighter and more intense than the others. When the light faded it revealed an armor of gold. Like the others, it covered most of my body and legs, as well as my head. On the helmet was a wolf leaping above a moon symbol toward the viewer. The claws of the wolf embraced the moon, as if protecting it. The moon symbol glowed a light blue and white color while the eyes of the wolf glowed a green color constantly.

"Focus, Zexion." Tora spoke. I looked over to him, to see him giving a sly, teasing smile. Whatever was his problem before, it's gone now. Regardless, I did what he said. I felt the armor began to almost jump and vibrate. I looked at the armor and noticed that a black lightning was jumping from the armor itself. My claws were glowing black as well.

"Black Lightning?" Lisica uttered, taking a step towards me.

"Looks like it." Dominix replied.

"That's so cool." Lisica mumbled. I looked over at Aetos, who glanced over to Lisica and then too the ground. Her body language changed in an instant.

"Well, that's enough with that. We need to get going." I spoke turning back to human form. "Sova, can you-"

"Sova! Come check this out on the TV. The capitol building and some buildings surrounding it are on fire!" A young member came bounding down the stairs. Sova jumped and ran towards the stairs and hustled her way upstairs. I followed on her heels.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I shouted skipping a stair as I ran up them. The rest of them got into human form and followed orderly.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, we stared at the television screen. On the screen was a helicopter view of a large gray building with large windows. Smoke billowed out of the building and up towards the large fan ventilation system that filtered all air that entered and left the dome. I stood towards the back of the crowd staring at the TV. Lisica and Tora stood at my sides, jaws slightly ajar and eyes focused on the screen. I turned and swiftly made my way to the front door. I jumped down the steps when I heard two voices shouting my name behind me.

"Where are you going, Zexion?" Tora shouted.

"Yeah, where do you think you are headed off to so fast?" Lisica gave a sly smile, as if they had caught me or something.

"I'm heading into town for supplies. We are leaving this evening." I replied.

"Well, let us help you carry things then." Lisica replied. I know Tora would be useful, but I'm not sure about Lisica. I guess I had no choice now.

"Fine, stay close to me, and do as I say, alright?" I spoke, turning towards the street again.

"Got it." Tora replied.

"Yes, Sir." Lisica giggled as they both caught up to my pace. It wasn't hard to know where I was going. All I needed to head for was the smoke.

I heard Tora and Lisica whispering behind me.

"Zexion..." Tora mumbled to me as he hurried to walk beside me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, where are we going? We passed the marketplace already."

"We aren't going there."

"What?"

"Then, where are we going!" Lisica shouted behind me.

"To that fire."

"To do WHAT?"

"They need assistance."

"Why should we help them, after what they have done?"

"It's our job. We protect life, including humans." I replied. Tora and Lisica remained quiet. The sound of sirens grew louder. We turned a corner and were face to face with cops at a roadblock.

"Sorry. No unauthorized entrance into this danger zone."

"Come on, guys. Let's go back." I said, once I noticed it didn't matter what we said. We weren't getting through.

We turned and left the way we came.

"What are we going to do now, Zexion?"

"I have an idea. It'll be risky."

"Well, as you said, we need to save the people in those buildings. The news cast said there were a hundred or more in trouble here.

"Well, we need to get into our animal forms, and rush into the zone. However, a tiger, fox and wolf in the middle of a city, in a world where they nearly don't exist just asks for a casualty. We'll need to sneak through the roadblock." I spoke, glancing down a nearby alley and seeing a fire escape.

"Ah, there's our ticket." I jogged into the alley and transformed. The armor felt very fitting. It didn't cause any hindrance to my movement at all. I jumped up onto the fire escape as the others followed. We reached the rooftop, and I ran full speed towards the billowing smoke. I jumped from rooftop to roof top until the burning building was across the street. I heard a gasp behind me. It was Lisica. She has slipped on the edge and was dangling.

"Zexion! I need help here." Tora grasped Lisica's paw, but was slipping. I ran to Tora's side. I began to reach down, when Tora nearly let go of her. I knew that I would be too slow to do anything. I jumped over the edge and began to fall when Tora grip gave out. I was falling head first, as Lisica was falling back first. My energy was raging. I felt something grab me and yank me into the air. I wasn't falling anymore. I realized that something was allowing my to hover. I saw from the corner of my eye, that I had a pair or black lightning wings sprouting from my back. They weren't soild, but the same lightning that emitted from my armor back at the Headquarters. I yanked upward and flew in a circle and dove down once I got my sights on Lisica. I had nothing else to grab Lisica with. I caught the fur on the back of her neck in my jaws. I heard her cry out a bit. I pushed my wings to lift us upward. Tora's face and eyes were open wide with an expression of shock. I placed Lisica on her feet upon the rooftop again as my wings began to shrink until they were gone.

"You okay?" I asked Lisica.

"Yeah, luckily the fur back there is made for dangling." she smiled as blinked a few times.

"Good to know." I replied as I turned back towards the fire. "Now then, let's get going. We need to jump down and run into that building. The front door looks clear. Sprint for it, alright? Once inside, get anyone you can find out! Keep and eye out for each other. I'll howl when it's time to pull out. Got it?"

"Got it"

We both jumped down into the street, alive with cops, firefighters and ambulances. For safe measure, we decided to wear our armor.

"The front entry way is alight with fire and the second floor is about to collapse. Get everyone out NOW! We'll need to let this building go. The first floor has been cleared of citizens. There are several young kids on the second and third floors of this building here." I over heard one lead fireman shout into his radio.

"Hear that? The first floor is clear. Get in and get to the second and third floors. Watch out above you! Good luck!" I shouted and took off full blast towards the open doorway. I heard some shouts about what we were and what we were doing there. I dove into the entry way. Tora and Lisica following behind me. The walls were a flurry of orange and black. There was cracking and squealing of the burning wood and paper. The smoke was thick in the air.

"Let's find the stairs!" I shouted above the inferno around us. I took off down a nearby hallway. Tora went another way and Lisica followed slowly behind me. We scowered that hallway, there were no stairs, or any other way upward.

"Zexion! Lisica!" I heard Tora call faintly from across the large downstairs room. I turned backward and signaled Lisica to follow me. Lisica was light on her feet. She seemed to have a natural sense of awareness of the flaming material around her.

"Tora! What is it? Where are you?"

"I'm over here, Zexion! Listen to my voice! I found the stairs!" Tora roared. After a minute or two, I found him and Lisica managed to stay right behind me. We jumped up the stairs and got onto the second floor, which wasn't as damaged from the fire, but was filled with smoke.

"Get down. The smoke is thinnest towards the ground!" I got onto my stomach and began to crawl from room to room. Tora went down a hallway with rooms on only one side. Lisica took the right side of a dual sided hallway, I took the left. The first room came up empty. I crawled out as Lisica was crawling out of the adjoining room. Nothing. Next room. I found a small child. No more than 6 or 7 years old.

"Guys, I found one! Anyone with you?" I got close to the child and knelt down.

"Get on!" I spoke out of loud. The child seemed nervous, or shocked since a large black dog with armor just spoke to it. That was the least of this kids worries right now. The child hastily got on. I rose up onto my feet.

"Keep your head down, place your shirt over your mouth." The child did as I said without hesitation. I walked slowly out of the room and back towards the stairs.

"Zexion!" I heard Lisica call from the room across the hall. "Come here! Can you handle two more?"

"Yeah, tell them to get on!" I made my way into the room and the two children got onto my back closer to my hip.

"Keep your heads down and place your shirt over your mouth. Get close to the kid in front of you. You'll be fine, kids!" I spoke sternly.

"Keep looking for kids. I'll be back up in a bit." I left the room with Lisica behind me. I headed for the stairs as she continued down the hallway.

I saw Tora walking towards the stairs as I approached the doorway to them. Tora had two children on his back. That's 5 down. Who knows how many to go. Bounded down the stairs.

"Tora! Watch out! Some beams have already fallen from the ceiling!"

"Got it!"

We both made our way back to the front door. We stepped outside into the light and let the kids off. They ran towards the firemen and parents standing in tears just outside a ribbon of neon yellow caution tape. I glanced at Tora and we turned to go back in. We heard a cracking and the falling of a beam. The front door was now crushed in. No entry.

"What now?" Tora asked as I looked upward on the building.

"There!" I stared at a closed window on the third floor.

"How are we to get up there?"

"Here!" I jumped into the air, lifted off my feet, the wings spread wide again. I grasped the back of Tora's neck in my jaws and pushed up hard. Tora was much heavier than Lisica.

"I'll place you on the roof. Go in through the roof hatch!" I'll go in through that window to get another exit route!"

"Ah, I see. Got'cha!" Tora's paws hit the roof and I took off away from the roof and spun back around. I rocketed towards the closed window and spun, wings tucked in and broke through the window, with some scratches to my face. Nothing major. This was the third, and top floor. I met up with Tora in the slightly smokey hallway. This floor had no fire damage, but there was a decent amount of smoke billowing from the stairway downward. I jumped down the stairs and found Lisica again. She was clutching another tow children.

"Are there anymore?"

"Not that I have found. Tora's hallway isn't done yet, right?"

"He's on it now! Let's get these two out of here!" My paws were burning, my lungs were screaming.

"Lisica, get on as well! You need to get some air! The front entrance collapsed! We got in through the roof and a window on the third floor!" Lisica got on, told the kids to keep their heads down and I bounded back to the stairs. The stairs were harder to climb up than climb down with these kids on my back. I managed.

"Tora!" I called when I got to the top.

"Yeah? I'm here!" Tora was just ahead of me, two kids on his back, heading towards the hatch on the roof.

"Try to find a way down. I'm going to take the window!"

"Got it!"

"Hold on tight!" I shouted as I jumped from the window, let myself fall for a moment, then let the wings sprout and allow us to glide down to the ground. The kids got off and ran towards thier parents that were holding onto each other, tears cutting through the soot caked on thier faces. I looked for Tora. He managed to jump onto a nearby building from the rooftop and go down it's fire escape.

I looked into the crowd and saw only one couple still looking into the burning building. It was faint, but I heard a cry coming from the back of the building, from what sounded like the first floor.

"Lisica. Let's go! There's one more!"

"Right behind you, Zexion!"

I bounded towards the building again. The front door was still blocked and burning.

"Lisica, get on! We're going in through the window again!" Lisica jumped on and I took off. I hovered into the window with ease, slightly bumping into the wall only 5 feet from the window, but suffered nothing serious.

"Let's get downstairs to the first floor, follow me!"

I ran down the hallway, Lisica a pace behind me. I jumped down the stairs to the second floor, then down into the first floor. Lisica fell behind a bit down the stairs to the first floor, but kept up. I waited for her once I saw the hazardous condition of the first floor. The creaking was loud. It was an unbalanced scale about to topple.

I didn't say a word as she followed me. I heard a crash from above, but behind me. I turned to see Lisica beneath a descending wall of fire. I jumped back towards her and grasped Lisica's fur on her shoulder. I heard her cry, then I heard a metallic clank, then a massive weight placed on my head. For a moment, everything blurred to black, then back to focus.

"Lisica! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get to that kid!" I shouted, not feeling quite right.

I took off towards the hallway I had first went down upon entering earlier on. I reached a closed door, but it was locked from the inside.

"It's locked, someone is in there!" I shouted to Lisica. "Stand back!" I turned and shoulder tackled the door. Upon entering the room I heard crying from a slightly older voice. This child was maybe 8 years old.

I approached him, telling he was far more scared than the others.

"I'm here to get you out, child. I'm here to help." I slowly approached him. He then slowly let his hand out to touch my head. Once he did, he didn't seem so scared.

"Get on. I'll get you back to your parents. Put your shirt over your mouth and keep your head down." I spoke calmly. He got on slowly and did as I said.

"Lisica. Walk ahead of me towards the stairs!" I called out.

"Okay."

We made our way out of the room and into the entryway to the building. More creaking made me more nervous. We went slow as to not trigger anything. We were halfway through the entryway when I heard another crash. Lisica didn't seem to be responding to it.

"Lisica!" I jumped ahead of her and pulled her from the path of the fire. This one wasn't as bad as the first had been. I sprinted towards the stairway, holding Lisica in my jaws. We got up to the top floor, I had nearly forgotten about the kid on my back. He was still there, hugging my neck.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted to the kid on my back. He whimpered an "m-hm" and I jumped out the window, letting the fresh air into my lungs and the light into my eyes. I didn't feel right. It felt like something was in my left eye, and I was blinking to get it out. It just felt odd, and it kind of hurt. I landed on the ground, let the kid off, who went running toward the one couple left alone. I turned to Tora and Lisica with my right side of my face and I took off to the left, towards the headquarters. The cops shouted and hollered at us. We just kept running until we got far enough away that I felt comfortable ducking into an alley to change back into rest and turn back to human.

"Zexion, are you alright?"

"Well, I have a pain in my left eye. There must be something in there. We can get it out when we get back."

"No, I mean you were dripping blood all the way from the fire." Lisica replied, from my right, walking towards my front. Her eyes widened when she got to a head on look.

"What is it?"

"Zexion... you're... you're eye. Tora, look!" Tora walked beside Lisica and also was shocked.

"We need to get you back to Sova. She'll know what to do!"

"Can you get into human form?" I focused for a moment.

"No, this pain weakens me too much to do so."

"Damn it!" Tora swore. "How are we going to get you back without raising suspicion?"

"Oh we have raised enough suspicion with the fire rescue. We can just hang low for a few minutes, then I'll take off towards the headquarters, and you two follow about a minute behind me, keeping an eye out if anyone is following me. If they are, you point them in a different direction."

"As usual, you do have good ideas, Zexion."

"Alright. For now, take a breather."

A few minutes passed, and I got to my feet and peeked into the street. It was empty. I ran into the street, making the last 600 yard dash to the Headquarters. I was looking around with my one good eye. I didn't see many people peering into the street. I kept running until I got to the headquarters. I ran around back in order to throw off any possible followers. I entered through the back door and let exhaustion take over until Tora and Lisica walked in behind me.

"Sova, Zexion needs some treatment... urgently." Lisica spoke to Sova as she walked over and saw me.

"Oh my... Tora, Lisica, get him downstairs immediately!"

"What's wrong?" Lisica asked.

"His eye is damaged severely. I'm not even sure that I can I repair it, or save his life after the blood loss he has suffered."

I was lifted downstairs and placed on the table there. I blacked out and don't remember a thing.


	9. The Demon's Lullaby

ZEXION'S POV:

The silence was deafening. The darkness was cold, yet warm. I always preferred the darkness over light, always had. A slight echoing voice slowly faded in and out, with a shaking stutter. I was tired, I paid no real attention to what was being said, as if I could even understand it.

"Sight... it something you can't lose, Zexion..." It was a soft voice. Calm, yet stern. I paid no mind to the words.

"Zexion... your sight... your eyes... are the portals to another world. I see what you see. The Paladins are my eyes, Zexion. You are my strongest of sights. I need you."

I heard the words, but nothing made my mind spring to alert.

"Zexion... do you hear me? What happened?"

"I'm... I'm not sure..."

"Why are you here... with me?"

"I don't know."

"Zexion... you must know. What caused you to travel to me now? What do you remember?"

"Fire... the children... collapsing building... Lisica..." Mentioning her made me remember everything. Just the name...

"I see it now, Zexion. Your eyes are like portals into your mind. I can see what you see, so long as you allow it."

"Of course I allow it. I am your servant."

"No, it is quite the opposite, Zexion"

"I... don't understand."

"Zexion, your eyes, open them... open them... open them..." The voice faded into an echo and dissipated.

My vision blurred as two black veils raised and fell, revealing the stone ceiling of the meeting room. Several faces gazed down at me; Sova, Tora and Lisica among them.

"You're awake?" Tora whispered.

"Yeah I guess so... What is wrong?"

"You're eye is heavily damaged. You're sight in your left eye is lost. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." I lifted my index and middle finger of my left hand to touch where my left eye had once been. It was wrapped in gauze and bandages now. I just stared, my right eye looking very distant. How can I lead when it would be basically the blind leading the blind? I thought to myself.

"Zexion... there is ONE thing I have been toying with for a while. As you know, I am the scientist or medical and spiritual connection for the Paladins..."

"AND? Spit out you idea already! If it could help him, I want you to say it! Just -" Tora raised his voice to a stark roar.

"Tora..." I spoke, glaring at him. "Enough. She was speaking. Go ahead, Sova." I finished, closing my one good eye.

"Well, it's possible we can transplant a new eye to replace your damaged one."

No response from anyone.

"However, as you might be thinking, we need someone to offer up their eye to transplant into yours."

A long moment of silence filled the room. It was shattered after several minutes.

"I'll do it." I opened my eye towards where the voice came from. I wasn't going to allow it.

"No. Absolutely not. I'll be fine with one eye. I can still see with one eye than most can see with two." I spoke, acting tough. I knew that it would be hard to lead an army who fights now. I knew it would be difficult, despite my acting.

"Well, I guess you have some discussing to do. Within 6 hours, I'll need to do something before the nerve in your eye die off and prevent me from linking a replacement in. I'll leave you to talk then." Sova solemnly uttered and hastily made her way across the room to the stairs, each footprint making a loud clack against the stone floor.

"I won't allow someone else to risk their sight for mine. There's no guarantee it will even take. If that's the case, we'll have two weakened members. The risk is too great." I closed my right eye. The throbbing from the left eye was heavy. It felt like the eye was expanding and retracting with each heartbeat. It hurt badly, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Zexion... I-"

"That's final!" I growled. "I will NOT risk anyone's well being for me. I'm not dead, just injured, and partially weakened. I may be weakened, but I'm not WEAK." I played tough. "Now please... let me rest. We'll leave tomorrow, around noon. Tell the others. We still have our mission to continue."

"M-hm." I heard two sets of footprints walk towards the stairs. The meeting room was quiet. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

The woods were dark and fogged. I saw shadows shift just outside the ring of fog that surrounded me. The trees sprouted above the fog around me. A clear path extended before me, cutting into the murky unknown around me. I walked on, not giving any hints of fear, because I wasn't. I heard a snarl, snapping of fangs threateningly to my right. I saw a flash of red eyes ahead of me. Whatever they were, they didn't scare me. The path led to a large rock, and ended. The growls and laughing grew closer, until I could nearly feel their breath on my back. The ground was moist, shifty soil. The light breeze seemed to moan, accompanied by the continuing laughs and growls surrounding me. Through the mist I could see eyes of red in various shades. I could see no details about shape of the figures, or even what they were.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice sound from above me.

I didn't reply.

"Oh, do my followers have you too scared to speak?"

"I'm not scared of you, or your gang of noisy rodents."

"Oh, aren't we the tough little mutt?"

"Mutt? Ha. I'm more of beast that you are, that's for sure."

"Oh, you had best not anger me or it'll be the last thing you ever do, pup."

"Oh please. Whoever you are, I am years wiser than you could ever hope to be."

"Knowledge doesn't win on the battlefield unless you have the power to back it up, runt."

"Power only comes to those who seek it. If you don't know how to embark upon the path, you can't hope to follow it."

"Oh don't play minds games with me, weakling."

"You call THAT a mind game? I haven't even begun."

"Oh, hot shot are we? We'll let's see how strong your journey upon that path has made you."

I stayed silent, the beast around me grew closer. Occasionally, white flashed flickered through the fog in the moonlight.

"Kill him."

I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear the soil scrape away, as each paw gripped the ground as they leapt toward me. I snorted a "Heh", and sprang straight up, hearing the sound of bodies clash with each other. Barking and wailing sounded behind me as I landed, 15 feet closer to the rock.

"Well, your hearing hasn't lost it's sharpness over the years." Upon the rock now stood a large wolf, like myself. Black, tall, muscular, strong, eyes blazing red.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, can't I send a message to one of my own?"

"Now without telling me what the message is about."

"What you see before you is what awaits you in mass numbers. You should give into the night around you, and accept the power we are prepared to give you."

"I'll never give in to such dark, desolate and vile creatures."

"Oh, you have already done it... You have just forgotten."

"Forgotten? Explain yourself."

"You don't remember those years of sleep, do you? ... How sad that one Shadow Wolf has lost his memory of the death and destruction he started that began the downward slope that now slowly wraps the world."

"I did nothing to cause the current situation of the world! I have always stood against creatures like that."

"Oh... poor little puppy... he doesn't remember his past... You were once one of us. Whether you believe it or not."

"That's a lie!"

"Your heart is just as black as mine. After all, we are one in the same, Zexion."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, you don't remember me? You should realize it. It's like looking in a mirror."

"You're wrong about me! I was NEVER one of you, nor will I EVER be!"

"Slumber locked your mind it seems."

"It's locked for good reason."

"Oh, really? Well, how about I unlock it for you... brother?" Before I could reply, the demon-eyed beast before me leapt into the air, landed to my right, leaving black haze behind him, and sprang around me, slowly devouring the limited light. The darkness swallowed everything around me. The animal continued to leapt around me as he laughed demonically. From my front left, he jumped at me, my right eye meeting his, as what felt like like fangs sank into the left side of my face; the same part that was now blind. His eye were as red as blood, and seemed to flutter, as if on fire.

"Go back to sleep!" the words roared in my head, as I stared into his eye.

In an instant, I was staring at the stone ceiling again. My arms felt entangled in something. I felt warm. I placed one hand out to push myself up.

"Easy there... You are still recovering." I looked up to see Lisica rising from a chair nearby the table on which I was still resting. She walked over and assisted me in sitting up, even though I didn't need it.

"What was going on there? Was it some sort of nightmare?" she asked, lowering her head to look into my one good eye.

"I guess so... it sure seemed real enough." I spoke monotonously, sighing with exhaustion in unison.

"Well, how do you feel? Better?"

"Well, my eye isn't throbbing as much, if that's what you mean. It just burns right now. I guess that's part of the healing. My body must feel that there's nothing there anymore..." I sighed, regrettably.

"Well, Sova told me to change the bandages if you woke up. You were still bleeding when you went to sleep, so it's time to change it and clean up the stitches."

Lisica walked over to a nearby counter and grabbed a metal bowl and handed it to me.

"Here, hold this." I did just that. I had nothing else to do.

Lisica began to unwrap the bandages, each coil falling into the bowl. Each bandage had a large section soaked with blood. The first layers were more brown in color, while the deeper layers were still bright red.

"Close your eyes. I need to cleanse the wound with some disinfectant, it might sting a bit."

"Yeah, yeah... It's nothing compared to what I have endured." I replied, as Lisica grabbed the bowl from me and waled it back to the counter. She grabbed a smaller bowl, with a small cloth. I could hear the swishing of water in the bowl as she walked back to me. I closed my eyes and she wrung the cloth out loosely.

The cloth touched the top of the wound first, which was high on my forehead above my left eye. She slowly made her way down the large gash, which ended just below my left cheekbone.

The darkness behind my eyes at that instant, was just another flashback of that nightmare. The forest arose again, shrouded in fog. That wolf flashed back into sight, then disappeared.

"Go back to sleep!" the wolf snarled, then laughed. He flashed before me again. His eye burning with rage and ill-intent. The wolf raised his claws, that shined in the moonlight, and slashed them downward at me. I felt a burst of pain for a millisecond, which made me snarl and roar quickly. I opened my eyes and saw Lisica, standing above me, jump back at my outburst. She glanced down at me once she stood a few feet back, I made eye contact with her, and she gasped. Dropping the bowl, and allowing the rag to fall beside the soaked floor, Lisica stood in shock, just looking into my eye.

I was breathing deeply, and quickly. That small little pain that burst from my eye basically jump started my heart. I couldn't remove my glance from her. I was shocked at what she was shocked at.

"What... What is it?" I asked in between gasps.

"You're... You're eye..."

"What? It's gone? I know..."

"No...uhh..." Lisica got up, reluctantly turned her eyesight away from mine, and grabbed the metal bowl from the floor and handed it to me. I flipped it over and looking into the flat part of the bowl's base, I saw that my right eye was my normal black color, but the right one... was now occupied by the same blood red, firey eye that the animal in my vision had. My eyes widened as I saw it again, from my own face this time. I threw the bowl across the room and let it clang to the floor. I couldn't believe this was happening. I could see again, but I didn't want it to be from THIS eye.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I shouted, as I snarled and bared my teeth. I glanced over to Lisica who gasped when she met my right eye with hers. I looked away...

"Great... How am I going to lead the Paladins against monsters when I look like one now?" I whispered, staring at the ground. I heard Lisica sigh and take a hesitant step towards me. I glanced up to meet her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you..." She said with eyes of sympathy.

"That's the least I can say for the others. It's not them I am afraid of not trusting, it's myself I am afraid to trust right now. Those nightmares don't make me very confident in my own memory."

"Tell me about it. Maybe we can make sense of it together."

So, I explained everything to her. The beast, the eye, everything... The more I spoke, the less uneasy she was when my left eye met hers. We spoke for an hour or so, then I explained that I was tired, and since we were leaving here, we would both need rest. Lisica went upstairs and went to bed, while I closed my eyes after staring at the ceiling again. I didn't WANT to sleep, in fear of having that nightmare again. Eventually, sleep took over.

The dream began, looking into a blood red sunset, atop a rocky cliff sitting above a forest that surrounded it.

"You'll never be powerful if you are afraid to get blood on your claws." That voice again. I scowled at the sunset.

Just then, a cry sounded from the forest below me. It sounded like someone was hurt. The cry continued, to a wail. I ran towards the noise. I came upon the noise, a small fox caught in a trap. The snare encircling it's neck. As I approached, another animal towered above the fox, It's eyes glowed red and black. I was scared... I mean terrified. I... It was me... standing above the struggling fox. The metal wire cut into the fox's neck as it struggled. The wolf looked down at the fox, as the poor little creature pleaded with it's eyes to be spared. Claws were raised, and dropped down upon the fox, which caused my eyes to close and wince as the animal's cries faded away into nothing. I opened my eyes a moment later to see the beast with the red and black eye sitting about 10 feet away from me. Just sitting there and staring at me. The figure was in complete shadow. The only distinction that could be made out, was it's eyes, fangs and claws. It just stared at me, no expression. I blinked and a figured was now sitting behind, but beside it. Both eyes red and glowing brightly.

"Your fangs must be soaked with the life of your allies in order to be considered a demon. The new world order is calling. Are you powerful enough?" The two beings spoke at once.

With their words, the corpse of the fox lay in front of me, still strangled by the snare. Blood flowed from a gaping gash in it's chest. To my right lay a tiger, it's throat slashed open. The back paw was caught in the same snare the fox had been caught in. My left, sprawled crookedly, was an eagle. The wings were clearly broken, one of them ensnared by the metal wire. It's beak lay agape and it's throat was gashed deeply, the beak was cracked and splintered as well. To the right of the figure, more distant away, lay Simha, choked by the same wire, it's chest torn open so deep as to see bone. To the figure's left was a cheetah, it's front paw and neck tangled in the wire, drenched in blood. The entire ground was coated with blood. The figure then smiled a scowl so evil, it made me quake. The fangs were dripping with red liquid. The figure raised it's paw and clutched the air with it's claws, as if squeezing something. The air in my lungs slowly began to escape, but not rush back in. The figure's paw closed tighter and tighter, until i could hardly breathe. Just then, I tried to move, and felt the wire around my back leg. I tried to pull away, but a stake was sank into the blood covered ground. With each pull, the wire got shorter and shorter. My lungs screamed for air. The figure's claws enclosed on the air, slowly, yet unrelenting. Eventually, the wire was only a few inches short. It kept retracting into the ground, pulling me along with it. After a moment, my paws were sunk into the bloodly ground. My chest began to sink. The ground enclosed around my rib cage. I could no longer breathe. I gave up trying and just fell limp. I looked at the figure, it had risen to it's feet, and glared at me. A scar running vertically across the red eye now glowed gold. The figure that say mysteriously behind the figure smiled, while a white jagged scar, alike to the one on the forefront figure, glowed across the left eye, running vertically. I turned my gaze from them. I looked up towards the moon, that shone brightly. I begged for forgiveness silently with my eyes. Blood slowly dripped over it, eclipsing it's light from my sight, until it was no more.


	10. Scars of the Nightmare

ZEXION'S POV:

I opened my eyes, with such a pounding in my head but, more than that hurt. That cursed eye throbbed even more than my head hurt. I could see fully again, but that eye... I detested the sight of it. That nightmare made me fear myself. The fact of being outside my body, watching my own hand slashing through their throats... It was haunting. Simply terrifying. What did he keep meaning by going to sleep and that I have forgotten my past? I only wish I knew.

I sat up and held my head with my right hand. I slid to my feet. Everything felt fine besides the "new" eye. How was I going to look into the faces of my allies with this eye of a demon. I look no better than the faceless foes we are trying to discover. For a moment, I felt completely hopeless. For now, hiding that eye from the others is best. I walked over to the mirror, stared at myself in the mirror, not seeing myself anymore. No matter what face I put on, that eye always exposed the evil I was supposed to have possessed. That eye... That eye...

"Shadow Wolf... Black Heart... Sleep... Brother..." I whispered, staring into that eye... MY eye. I sighed and turned away.

I fashioned a eye patch from some scraps of my old shirt that had been damaged in the fire. Sova had set a new one out for me on the counter nearby. I put on the eye patch, and stared at myself in the mirror again. For a long moment, I just stared.

"So this is what I have become... a half-demon dreaming of peace, unknown of his past, or even his future." Just after I finished that comment, through the eye patch flashed a red light, along with a slight burst of pain. Despite the eye patch, I could still see everything in my left eye's range. That was a good sign for my well-being in a fight, but a bad sign because my eye shouldn't have that power to see through something covering it completely.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door at the top, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath. I twisted the door knob and met the faces of my companions. Lisica's looking the most hopeful.

"Alright, ready to go?" I bellowed as I flicked the door close behind me.

"Yes, sir." Lisica chimed, rising to her feet from a small armchair across the room. I turned to Sova who walked up to me and inspected the eyepatch and scar that emerged from above and below it. She nodded in approval.

"Thanks for everything, Sova." I murmured, giving a nod while briefly closing my eye. I then walked around her and headed for the door.

"Let's go." I spoke, opening the door and stepped outside. My face was stoic and emotionless. I didn't know how to feel right now. Glad that I only lost my eye, or enraged that I did.

Lisica bounded behind me. "So where are we going now?" she asked quietly.

"We are going to Chicago. We need to find out what happened there."

"Oh, well, isn't it becoming cold to the north of here?"

"Yes, it is. I heard the first cold front of the year was slowly covering anywhere north of here. It's going to be a cold trip to Chicago."

"Well, I guess we should get some jackets before we leave, right?"

"No, we have our fur and feathers as animals. We'll be fine."

"Well, what if some humans come along, we'll need something to blend in."

"What humans are walking around in the middle of the wilderness outside the domes? It's rare."

"What do you call us walking around out there then?"

"We are animals. We belong in the wilderness." I uttered, trying to defeat Lisica's continued arguing.

"Well... Pfft... I still think we need jackets." she muttered under her breath.

We made our way to the dome's edge, getting strange looks, mostly at myself. No doubt it was because of the patch. I just kept looking ahead, walking at the front of the pack, as usual. I turned to walk down an alley at the dome's wall. A door lay in the shadows of that alleyway. We stepped outside, feeling a 20 degree drop in temperature from the heated dome's interior to the naturally heated wilderness.

I scanned the area. Sensing no danger, I began to walk, as we did for about a mile from the dome. I then metamorphosed to my wild form, hoping the patch stayed on. It did. We didn't need the armor on at the moment. I casted away the armor with a white flash. The rest of the group followed suit. I took off into a run, not quick enough as to tire me out, but a constant pace. The trip became quiet. All I heard was the pawsteps touching the sandy, desolate ground. The cold air filed my lungs with each breath. It's been a while since I have been in the wilderness in this cold of weather.

We made about 20 miles before we stopped for the night. The cool air was beginning to descend for the night. We managed to find a ridge that we could lay against to guard against the wind. Everyone was rather quiet than normal. Did these sense that even I was on edge? I did notice that for the entire trip, everyone avoided running on my left side. I sat against th cliff, while the others each found a plot for themselves. Aetos found a crevasse in the ledge and wedged herself inside. Dominix curled up beside the ledge, Simha did the same about 20 feet away.. I found an inlet at ground level alongside the ledge and sat inside the shadow casted from the limited moonlight. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. I heard shuffling and peeked open my eye to see Lisica curled up about 15 feet away against the rock ledge wall. It wasn't too cold, so I turned into my human form, mainly for some relief. It was more comfortable to lay against the ledge in human form.

"So cold..."I heard Lisica whisper. I let my legs lay flat on the ground as my back rested against the ledge. I coughed two times quickly, and kept my eye closed. I peeked it open to see see her looking over at me. I gave a slight smile and closed it again. Before my eye closed, I saw Lisica turn her head away slowly.

I say there for a minute. I heard her shiver again. I coughed, which made her jump, as I raised my right arm and set it on a little ridge on the ledge. Lisica looked at me, as I blinked and closed my eye again. Lisica smiled and walked over to my right side, in human form now. I let my arm drop to cover her shoulders that was now nudged into my lower chest, her shoulder against my hip.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, eyes closed.

"Well, it's keeping me warm too..."

"I mean saving me... in the fire."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. You lost your eye, for me. You saved my life, Zexion." She raised her head and looked up at me.

"It's nothing, Lisica. Don't mention it."

"Zexion. You saved me TWICE in that fire, and I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to. I am a Grand Paladin. We try to save the humans, but more than that, we try to save our own kind first."

"Well, I can't thank you enough."

I let the conversation end there. For a few minutes, we sat in silence.

"It is a little chilly tonight, huh?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It was." She replied with a sigh.

"Hmph..." I heard sound from above me. I looked up to see Aetos, turn away, facing the back of her little cave inside the wall.

I rolled my eyes and slowly let my head hang forward. I sat there until I fell asleep.

Another night, another nightmare. As the others, this one was inside that foggy forest again. The beast looked down at me from a high cliff, descended against the tainted yellow moon. The same taunts and words keep being mentioned, all of which make little sense.

"Sleep is calling you, brother."

"I am asleep, this is all a dream."

"Oh, you think so? You think that when you wake up you aren't affected? You will always be affected by me, because I am you."

"You aren't me. I would NEVER stoop so low as to kill other creatures like myself. I kill to serve the Earth; the Grand Mother, not to satisfy bloodlust. I would rather die that become you."

"Don't tempt me in fulfilling that wish."

"It's not a wish, it's a warning. If you are me, then you will leave me alone, lest you want to die along with me."

"You really don't remember. Wow, all this time I thought you were suppressing your will to kill but you have just forgotten what you were. I'll break that seal over time. And this will be the first of many blows to that seal deep inside your... MIND!"

With that last word, The beast jumped down at me, teeth bared, eyes blazing. I began to dodge sideways when I felt a searing pain coming from my left side as claws sank into the flash and ripped away at it.. I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

"Zexion, wake up... wake up." was the next thing I remember hearing. I opened my eye to see Tora standing above me, shaking my left shoulder. "We should get going, it's past sunrise."

"Yeah, we should." I replied while looking down at Lisica who was still asleep under my arm.

"Lisica?" I rubbed my right hand against her back, causing her to stir. "We need to get going."

"Uh... Huh... Oh.. Alright... " Lisica sat up and rubber her eye groggily. "That was a nice night's sleep." She finished as I got up, and outstretched my hand to help her up.

"I guess so..." I trailed off. Then I felt a burning pain from my left side. Across the back of my shoulder and down my side was a large gash about a foot long. The entire side of my shirt was drenched with blood. My eyes widened in shock.

"What the? Rrgh..." I winced in pain.

"Oh, are you hurt again? Here let me help. Take your jacket and shirt off, I need to clean and cover this wound." Lisica spoke up, like a worried mother. Reluctantly, I did as she asked, despite the chilly weather causing me to get some mild goosebumps.

"What did you do?" Lisica asked.

"I have no clue, I didn't move all nigh- Rrgh, Easy..." I winced as she wrapped a bandage around my entire chest, and up and over my left shoulder.

"Well, there. That should be okay, but your natural form will need to wait a few days. I guess we are walking on two legs for a while." Lisica decided.

"I guess so. Perhaps we should stay right here. There's a small outcropping of dead trees to the north, and we passed a small stream a half hour back. Let's get some water and firewood. I'll work on getting a fire going. Aetos, fly around and try to find some food. We'll need something to eat, as well as any garbage you can find. Dominix; Tora, both of you can go get the water. Lisica, follow Aetos on the ground. Aetos will fly in a circle when she sees something, letting her shadow circle around what she sees, you go in retrieve what she finds. Simha, go to the north and get firewood from those dead trees. If you see any slate or flint, bring that back as well."

"Got it!" Lisica replied. "Ready to go, Aetos?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to work." Aetos took off in a hurry, speaking with attitude.

"What's her problem?" Lisica asked rhetorically as she chased after Aetos' shadow.

"Okay, what will be carry water in?"

"Aetos will bring any containers she finds to you. Make your way to stream and see if there's any berries or anythign edible around the stream. We may get lucky."

"Understood." Tora bellowed as he turned towards Dominix and nodded. They took off at a decent gape.

I was left alone at the rock now. I began to clean up what I could with my one decent eye and arm. I managed to make a rock circle to hold the fire, as well as pull some dead grass for tinder. Everyone made stops back at the campsite. Simha brought back several large logs as well as some slate slabs and paper birch bark, which makes excellent fire starter. Aetos managed to find some old bottles. I signaled her to give them to Dominix and Tora. Lisica came bounding into camp carrying a small rabbit, terribly thin, but it was something.

After a few hours we had a fire going, after I started a friction fire with the incredibly dry wood. Water, two small rabbits, a few mice, and some herbs found by the stream. Nothing much. Simha and Dominix shared a rabbit, Aetos and Tora shared the other. Lisica gobbled down the mice rubbed with the herbs to give some flavor. I got up every 15 minutes or so to add wood onto the fire. As night fell, everyone slowly began to curl up for the evening. I stayed up and watched the fire most of the night. Looking into the fire... just reminded me of how my now covered eye looks. For once in a long time, I felt fear. True fear... but within the fear was hatred, that scared me even more. I was afraid of myself, and I hated myself. I was afraid to go to sleep. Lisica was laying down about 5 feet away from me, seeming completely warm and calm. Everyone seemed calm. I was always on edge.

I considered the fire, going inside it, stop resisting. If power awaited me there... maybe I shouldn't deny these nightmares and accept them as fate finding it's calling for me...


	11. The Animal Inside

TORA'S POV

I awoke to a dull growl nearby. It wasn't hostile... not by a long shot. I glanced to my left. Simha, Aetos and Dominix lay scattered about in the surprisingly warmer winter air. I looked to my right. Lisica and Zexion lay not too far from each other against the wall. Zexion's face was contorting slightly, more or less twitching, and he was the source of that eerie growl. Once he bared his teeth enough to see the shine of his larger-than-human-size canines. Despite being trapped in human form due to an injury, he was still managing to growl in a his wolf tone.

"Zexion?" I whispered. Only a series of low, rumbling growls replied.

"Zexion?" I spoke louder. The same reply. I got up, and walked over to Zexion, I was about to place my hand on Zexion's shoulder when I remembered what happened last time.

Then I really thought about it. The last time I awoke him. I hated him for snapping at me like that. But... was I in the wrong of waking him? If it was a nightmare fading into real life, I might have been seen as the foe in his nightmare. It was then that I forgave him for that night. It must have been an accident. Zexion wouldn't hurt an ally. Never. He has been our leader for ages, and he hasn't let us down or even harmed a friend. He wouldn't start now.

I decided to continue to wake him. The less of those nightmares Zexion lives, the clearer his mind will be. That's all I could come up with for a reason to wake him. I placed my hand on Zexion's shoulder. His whole body was tense, tight as a knot holding a car off a building. I was amazed. This must have been some nightmare to get him this worked up.

"Zexion" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. He growled lowly, but loudly. I said his name again and shook a bit harder. He barred his teeth. This was bad. He had his wolf fangs. In human form he wasn't supposed to have those showing. They are supposed to become suppressed like his whole wolf form. He was in real distress to not control the separation between his human and natural forms. I needed to wake him before he transformed without knowing. The last person who did that created the theory of the "werewolf" or any other half animal, half human myth that the humans believe these days.

"Zexion. Please wake up!" I spoke a bit louder. I felt something jab my knee at Zexion's side. I looked down to see Zexion's hands had become tense, as if he was grasping something with his whole hand and trying to crush it. Zexion's fingernails... were claws. This was becoming bad. I couldn't see if his eyes were open, since only his left eye was visible at my current angle, and it was covered with the patch still. I always wondered what happened in the fire to cause that, and how long he would have it on.

"Zexion... WAKE UP!" I spoke louder, shaking his shoulder. Zexion lifted his left arm, which was still healing from that gash, and he shouldn't be able to move it much. Zexion grasped my wrist holding his shoulder and threw is aside.

"Zexion..." I sighed.

"Tora..." I heard a whisper. I turned my head to see Lisica, looking at me. "What is wrong with him?" Lisica seemed sleepy but confused.

"He's having a nightmare... but look at his fingernails... and his teeth. He's morphing his human form. We need to wake him before he goes rampant."

"How is that possible? I thought human forms aren't supposed to have natural form features?"

"How do you think werewolves were thought up. They are... or were... rampant Paladins morphing their human forms with their natural forms. The human form fused with natural form kicks the total form into overdrive, making it stronger than the natural or human form is alone." As I explained, Lisica got up and joined me on the other side of Zexion, not touching him.

"Zexion..." Lisica whispered sadly. "Wake up." I know this was hard for her... seeing her leader giving into temptation of some sort or being taunted by his own mind making him lose sight of who he is.

"By the looks of it, he is angry." We heard a voice behind us. Simha approached us. "He is in great distress by whatever he is seeing in his head. If you don't wake him... he will eventually fuse both forms his mind knows, and lose all sense of reality of memory." Simha crossed his arms once finished and looked down upon us, standing near Zexion's feet.

"How do we wake him? Speaking and touch don't seem to be working." I asked, looking as Zexion's face as he seemed to be scowling at a invisible enemy.

"I'm not sure. He just needs to be woken somehow. If voice nor touch work... Pain might be an option, something to shock him enough to wake up." Simha replied, in his typical billowing tone.

"Well, maybe punching him, or hitting him or something. Would that work?"

"I wouldn't know... you'll need to try it."

"Zexion, this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you, but it needs to be done." I pulled my arm back and bound my fingers into a fist. I sent my arm hurdling towards Zexion's chest, dead center. I let my fist fly. Next thing I knew I was flung back and tumbled on the ground. I looked up to see Zexion's hand lowering. He... stopped it... and flung me back with just a flick of his wrist.

"What the heck happened?"

"He defended himself. It seems he can see us, but not interact or hear us. Quite peculiar."

"Well, what else can we do?" I asked, getting to my feet and dusting myself off.

"I'm not sure. You may need to hurt him with something more damaging, a blade maybe..." Simha spoke, staring at Zexion continuing to bare his teeth, clench his fists and growl.

"I can't hurt him... Not our leader." I responded.

"What choice do we have?" Lisica replied. I nearly forgot she was there.

"Lisica... I can't."

"Maybe you can't... but I can." Lisica spoke, putting on a brave face as she rose it to look in my eyes from across the small distance I had been thrown backward.

"Lisica... " I sighed. I knew this would be hard, on not just her, but me as well. He's our leader, we can't seriously hurt him like this. It went against everything I felt was right... but I knew it had to be done.

"What to use then?" Lisica asked.

"Here, use this. It's a dagger passed down from Paladin Alliance of Grand Guards for centuries. The Grand Guard use it to protect the Grand Paladins of our order." Simha unsheathed a small dagger-like short sword from his waist.

"That's why Zexion decided not to leave you behind anywhere else, isn't it? He knew you were trained and required to be with us." I remarked. Simha just nodded with a stern face, and returned to stare at Zexion.

"I am required to protect him. If neither of you will wake him, I will... even if he attacks me for doing so. If he transforms, I need to try and secure him... and sacrifice my life if needed to do so. It's what I was chosen and trained to do." Simha spoke nobly, still glaring at Zexion.

"Well, who will be the one to try?" I whispered the question. The silence was deafening, outside of Zexion's continuing growls, which had grown more hollow and maniacal now.

"I said I will. I can't stand to see him like this." Lisica closed her eyes and hung here head while kneeling beside Zexion sitting against the rock face of the cliff. I didn't know what to say. I know this would be hard on everyone, even Simha.

Lisica grasped the sword from Simha and returned to where she knelt beside Zexion. It almost became hard to breathe. I hated seeing him this way, but I didn't want him hurt any further. Lisica grasped the small sword with both hands, held the point to Zexion's right side, below the ribcage. She was hesitant, she waited a moment.

"Zexion... I'm sorry..." I saw her arm move forward and I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. I heard a metallic clang, like a sword hitting rock. I opened my eyes to see Zexion had disappeared. Lisica wasn't holding the sword either.

I heard a hollow crumpling from my left. I shot my eyes to the ground to see Simha lying there was a large gash across his left side. Above him, I saw Zexion, standing there, the sword sticking out of his right side. Lisica had stabbed him... she did do it, but Zexion... He wasn't the same. His teeth were full fangs, his claws were an inch long, and looked like steel shining in the limited moonlight. I was frozen, I couldn't move, even if I tried. I then glanced at his eye... it were an eerie golden color, glowing. No pupil was visible, the whole eye was golden. It just stared at Simha lying at his feet. Lisica gasped and just stared at him, tears welling up, her hands were still in the position of holding the dagger. Zexion looked down at his right side. He lifted his clawed hand and grasped the handle, slid the blade out of his side, streaking blood down the silver. He held the tip pointing downward and dropped the blade, making it stand up in the soil, like a trophy sitting there beside Simha. Simha had passed out from the blow. The wind must have been knocked clean out of him to be left so weakened.

Zexion looked up now and glanced over everyone. His eye was so... empty. I saw nothing but hatred and chaos in it. For a second, I thought I saw light flutter behind the eye patch, a red hue. He wasn't himself... were we too late? He reared his head back and howled. The ground seemed to shake. I lost all sense of feeling in my body. I don't know what was holding me up. I looked over to Lisica, she had gotten to her feet miraculously. The howl continued for 30 seconds. My head felt like it was spinning. Zexion's figure faded in and out of my view, blurring and shifting in my sight.

"What... What happened to you?" I heard Lisica say amongst the shifting figures. Zexion growled and stared at her, but didn't move. They just stared at each other for what felt like an hour. I blinked, trying to fix my scrambled vision, in the next instant he was gone. I glanced over to Lisica. He was standing before her. He was fast now. Not good.

He just stood there, looking down at her. Lisica stepped back a step, and was up against the stone cliff now. I tried to move, but I had no feeling.

"Lisica..." I tried to shout, but it fell apart as my legs buckled and I dropped onto my stomach.

Zexion growled and kept looking at her. He lifted his hand, claws reflecting the moonlight down upon her face. I wanted to shout, but couldn't. Everyone else had heard nothing of this silent loss of a friend, they all remained sleeping, as if nothing was happening. Lisica just stood there, looking up at him, no emotion in her eyes. I saw Zexion's hand begin to fall when my vision began to fail again. I heard rough dragging. My vision focused for a second to see Lisica standing in front of me, facing where Zexion was. Zexion's arms had 4 swords jabbing into the rock, pinning his clothing to the rock cliff, his claws clenched as his body tried to jerk free. But, how... Did Lisica...? I looked over to Simha who was lying to my left, he had lifted himself with his right arm, and had his left hand extended. A second after I looked at him, he collapsed onto his stomach again. I noticed the sword was gone. Being the swords owner, he must have thrown it to stop Zexion, and made it multiply into 4 smaller knives, which pinned Zexion at the cuff of his leather trench coat, as well as at the elbow. Zexion leaned forward, trying to pull free. Each time he tried to pull away, the knives glowed a blue color, in which Zexion replied with a snarl until he relaxed. I watched Zexion try to pull free, like an animal caught in a trap for a few minutes. Zexion then hung there, is clothing and the knives holding him up.

"Zexion..." Lisica sighed, clearly shaky. My body gained it composure in an instant of Zexion going limp. I got to my feet and just looked at Zexion. He was still growling and baring his teeth, but he wasn't attacking us now. I rushed over to Simha once I knew Zexion was under control. Lisica didn't move, she just looked at him, stunned.

I helped Simha sit up. The gash wasn't bad, it had begun to scab over already. Simha couldn't take his eyes off Zexion.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" I asked.

"... I'm not sure. For now, those daggers will hold, but he could morph completely any moment. He needs to be woken up somehow."

"Our voices, touch and pain didn't affect him, they made him worse... how else can we get him to wake up?"

The night was filled with growling, nothing else. A slight breeze fluttered everyone's hair and clothing, even Zexion's trench coat tails around his calves. The night was silent, yet suffocating. Zexion's eye stayed closed, and the eye patch didn't seem to be glowing now.

"We need to do something soon, or he will break free again. Those sword only work for so long. My energy keeps them fastened into the rock. With this wound, it doesn't take much for him to break free." Simha spoke, breathing heavily.

Just then, Zexion stirred. He raised his head, looking at all three of us. He rolled his shoulders, sending forth a flurry of crackling of his joints. The echoes rang out in the hollow night. Zexion lurched forward, only to be jerked back by the knive's glow. Simha grunted each time he lurched forward. Eventually, Zexion was worn down it seems, He just stood there, leaning forward on the knives, not struggling, looking at us. Lisica hadn't moved. Simha was breathing, I was looking into Zexion's eye. The patch was glowing again. What was going on with him?

"We... need to... get him out of that trance-liek state he is in. Whatever is in his mind, is trying to take over. The real Zexion is doing the best he can to hold him back."

"How much longer until Zexion can't hold the morph back?"

"An hour or so... it all depends how stong his will is, and how strong the foe is in his mind."

"Well, we don't have much time. We need to think of SOMETHING!" I spoke, but quietly.

I looked at simha for an answer. Other than Zexion, Simha was the wisest in not just our group here, but the entire Paladin organization as well. If he was speechless, then we were really in trouble.

"Any ideas?... Anyone?" I asked, knowing nothing would return a response.

"Remember... The past is indestructible..." Zexion growled, almost incomprehensible.

"What did you say, Zexion?" Lisica asked.

"Don't hide... behind your mask of lies. Who are you? And why are you terrorizing me?" he continued.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"He is allowing us to hear what he is thinking and saying to whatever is trying to take over him. He knows we are here, trying to help him, he is doing all he can to inform us of what is going on." Simha explained.

"From the heart of darkness... you called for power so long ago... but you deny it now, Zexion. You were so much more back then. You could have been great. Do you not want to accept help from me? From someone so close you? What happened so long ago to turn you weak?" Zexion spoke again.

"I... I..." His voice trailed off and became undecipherable.

"What was that? Are there two people, him and his enemy talking inside his mind, and fighting for control?"

"Exactly right, Tora. Zexion is fighting inside his mind, which controls everything he his. Whoever he is fighting against wants Zexion's power for himself, but seizing it by force. He knows that Zexion's natural form, with the new power he gained, morphed with his human form, would be unbeatable. He might just be fighting with a Draconic Infantry member, or its leader. But, he's struggling. I can tell he is losing energy... and fast. I would say no more than half and hour before something bad happens. I don't know if... I can... take another attempt to break free. We need to work fast before he thrashes again. Or it might be too late to save our greatest hope to win."


	12. Welcome to The End

ZEXION'S POV

"I... I..."

"What, has the cat got your tongue? Or would that be the mutt you take as your natural form?"

He spoke from above me, on that large rock in the center of that forest again. All my nightmares occur in the same place, that dark forest. Trees covered in claw marks and nearly all bark stripped from the trunks about 6 feet high. The snarls and taunts sounded around me from this menace's lackeys hiding in the shadow just outside my sight in the clearing. The eyes just focused on me. For all I cared, they weren't even there. My blood boiled for only one enemy right now, this beast who was getting me to the point of anger that I didn't know myself when I got to that point. I become an animal when I get to that point, I can't be stopped. I become the animal this creature standing before me is. I realized that now. I am fighting what seemed to myself... my demonic side. In truth, I knew that my real strength lies within this beast, so I cannot simply defeat him. He's the heart of darkness I possess. Only I can control him. I can't defeat him, or I defeat my real strength. He's part of me and he needs to know his place. If he is myself, he knows my thoughts, my emotions, my fears...

"Well? What happened to your brave face? Lost it so soon? This was beginning to become fun."

"Fun? What was fun?"

"Oh, you didn't know? This may be a dream to you, but in reality, your friends are being torn apart, both physically and emotionally."

"What?"

"I've been hijacking your body. SURPRISE! From the looks of it, your little fox girlfriend is the most torn up. She's speechless and scared of you now."

"...Lisica"

"Oh, so THAT'S her name. Not very impressive. A fox? The small thieves of the forest. Oh please, who would call her a friend. She can't do anything for you, Zexion. NONE of them can. Even that Grand Guard of yours... the Lion... What is his name?... Simha... that's it, isn't it? Simha..."

"You're wrong."

"Oh, really? I can see inside your mind, Zexion. You think they are nothing. They can't help you stop the hunting of the Paladins. You are finished. You only have faith in yourself, no one else. You think you can just keep them beside you to take the fall for you, and save the Paladins by yourself. I can see it all like an open book... a picture book. Nothing can hide from me... just like you can't hide from yourself."

"You're... WRONG" I don't know what came over me. My body became boiling. My blood seemed to burst, filling my muscles with energy. I just lost all control. I leaped up into the air at the beast. He just evaporated before my eyes. I dug my claws into the rock where he once stood. I snarled as I turned around to see him standing where I was. I flicked my tail towards him. I saw a black streak launch from my tail and tangle around his feet, trapping him. Now's my chance to get rid of him for good. I sprang down upon him. I landed beside him and turned my head towards hi throat and dug my fangs into whatever it grasped. From my view, I had missed his throat and got his shoulder. He had moved last second to cause me to miss. I closed my fangs as far as they would go. The taste in my mouth only fed my chaotic anger and rage. It seemed to flow into me, not just into my throat. I felt strength, sweet power. I felt unbeatable... Immortal. I looked up at him, fangs still sunk into this shoulder. He seemed to feel nothing. He looked at me, then smiled. I knew then that something was wrong.

"Do you feel it? That power? That lust that can't be denied? Devour it, Zexion." It was then I felt the real truth. I felt something ripping, tearing, feeding and growing inside of me. It was tearing me apart, and planting something new. Turning me into something I'm not. I wasn't letting that happen. I realized that's what he was after... me. He wanted to plant that demonic seed... and he did. I released my fangs and he sprang away from me as took his place atop the rock again. My body tingled, almost could say a gentle fire... almost empowering. The sense of release after a punch, the sensation or re-cooperation. I felt different now... I still felt powerful. Like nothing in the world could stop me. Then, I felt it fading from me. Draining my very being. My body craved it, and now the little taste caused an addiction in a second. I looked up at him again.

"You feel it now? I was giving you this power. If you let it grow, it will serve your deepest... and darkest wishes."

"I want this... more than you know... GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" I leapt up to him. For hours, we fought. I fought to keep feeding that immediate addiction to my own dark power. While he just fought to tire me. Eventually, I just stopped. If he wants me to have his power, he will need to hand it over willingly. I just stood there. He assembled before me.

"What is it? Run out of steam already? Don't you want what I offer?"

"No, I believe it's the other way around. You want what I offer... a living host to your power, your other half. If you want me to have it... then hand it over!"

"Oh... you have it backward... this power is just a taste of what you are up against in that world out there."

"Just a taste... hold , you aren't me?"

"Of course not, you fool. I'm much more than that. Much stronger... overwhelmingly stronger."

"Then who are you? TELL ME!" I was letting anger take over again. He led me to believe something false. I wasn't going to forgive him for this.

"You'll discover that in time. If you want to stop me from exterminating the rest of your pathetic Paladin race, then you'll need to abandon them, as I did, and join me."

"You... deserted the Paladins? You WERE one?"

"That's right... Zexion, think about it. You and I together... we can dominate this world. Make it how WE want it to be. Nothing can stop us from bringing the Earth back to it's rightful glory. All the animals can be restored. We just need the power to destroy the humans. THEY are the true enemies here. They killed us off. We cannot let them live for that."

A long silence filled the air. Even the lackeys held their tongues. I thought about it. Why WERE we protecting the humans. They did kill us off, by suffocating the world they lived in, the world WE lived in. They were the species to destroy us...

"You are right, they did kill us off."

"Do you see now that they are the ones who should be killed. Those who felt the humans weren't to blame for the wildlife's downfall were the ones to die in those raids I dispatched to the Paladin centers."

"The DID kill us off... They were the species to nearly destroy us... But... They are still a species that the Grand Mother protects and supports. They are part of the wildlife, like us. They deserve to live. It's the powerful few that deserve to die. The newer generation was born into this curse. We cannot end them when they haven't lifted a finger to harm the Grand Mother."

"You are STILL weak, Zexion. You always have a soft spot for those fleshlings. They don't deserve to take over the world we have inhabited for so long. Think about it. Even with all the power you possess, you will still never live up to me, brother." He leapt down upon me. I felt weak and vulnerable. I know he was raging with my body for that last discussion. I felt no connection to who I was. I almost didn't want to return to my life, just to see what that monster did as me. Or, what I did to myself. I watched as he was coming down upon me. He suddenly faded away, and so did the forest around me.

The darkness divided to reveal a pale light before my eyes. Was it morning already? That night was restless. I sighed a moment, trying to gain sense of what position I was in. I tried to move my arms... and couldn't. What was going on? My eyes finally focused to see Lisica about 9 inches from my face. I gave a small grin. She was safe. He hadn't gotten her. Suddenly, exhaustion struck me. I began to breath mildy heavy. My eyes hung half open as I gained my breath.

"Zexion, is it you?" Lisica spoke softly. I nodded and blinked my eyes once lazily in confirmation.

I panned my view to the left so see Simha being held up by Tora, both of them with awe stricken faces, staring at me. I tried to move my arm again, but still, it was stuck in something. I looked up to my right arm, to see two daggers sticking out of the rock cliff above my arm. I felt no pain, so it must have pinned my coat to the rock.

"Wha- What is this?" I asked.

"It's to keep you restrained... or WAS." Lisica replied, giving a small smile. It seemed so innocent and delicate, but at the same time just struck me... somehow.

"To keep me from hurting you... all of you..." I sighed, closing my eyes a moment sadly.

"Yes..." Lisica said plainly. I felt something touch my shoulder. I jumped. I was on edge.

"It's over now." Lisica spoke as she moved to hover over my right arm, and attempted to pull the daggers from the rock, she tried several times, grunting at the last attempt. I kept staring at the ground. What had happened? What had they seen to be so awestruck. I can only imagine the evil they saw spawned by me.

"Simha... please remove them."

"Sorry..." Simha replied weakly.

"What do you mean sorry? REMOVE THEM!" Tora spoke up, in a loud shout.

"I cannot. I am too weak now to reverse the seal."

"Seal? What do you mean?"

"That seal, represented by the quartet of power absorbing daggers restraining an ally, or supposed ally, is the Seal of the Grand Guard. It can only be used against an ally... who is harming his allies, whether in his own conscience or not. I had to use it on Zexion. He would have killed all of us if I hadn't."

"That's right... The Grand Guards not only protect the Grands from damage, but also protects them from damaging his allies. The Grands are gifted with power that could go against the Paladins. It's their code..." I spoke, my eyes closed, saddened expression.

"So, when can you release him? We can't let the others see Zexion like this. They don't know what happened tonight, they CAN'T kn-!" Tora spoke.

"Just leave me here..." I spoke, breaking the end of Tora's comment.

"What?"

"Leave me to hang here... Let people see what has become of their leader; broken by his own mind, turned on his allies, and spilled blood of his own kind...It's unforgiveable..." I spoke, my head hanging heavy, my whole body feeling like stone.

"Zexion... That's not right. YOU ARE OUR LEADER! WE CAN'T ABANDON YOU LIKE THIS!"

I heard the others stir from Tora's loud comment. The first to stumble into the area was Dominix.

"What's with the shoutin-" Dominix stopped mid sentence. "Oh my... what happened?"

No reply. Aetos followed and landed on Tora's shoulder as he sat holding up Simha still. She made no comment for a while, until it seemed the silence was killing her.

"So, anyone going to tell me why he is pegged to the wall?"

Again, no reply.

"I'll take that a big fat NO." Aetos took flight and flew towards the dead forest to the north. Lisica kneeled down in front of me again.

"We'll get Simha to heal up, then he'll free you. You'll see. Just hang in there." Lisica spoke and turned to help Simha.

"Joke not intended?" I questioned, Lisica stopped and turned. I made no eye contact, I didn't open my eyes for several hours. I didn't care if they forgave me... I couldn't forgive myself. I gave into the power locked within me, lost myself, and hurt those I lived for.

"Welcome to The End." I heard pulse in my head. "All the time we spent together, I was just planning your destruction. The Great Zexion... fails to take down the enemy, or even realize who it is. You STILL haven't realized have you?"

I ignored the voice.

"You don't dare to look in my eyes. Although, looking into your own is all the same."

"You really DON'T know? I can't make it any more obvious for you. I guess when you realize it, it'll be a surprise that will shock you to death." A manical laughter closed the one way conversation and faded away.

Welcome to The End.

Of me?

... or the Earth itself?


	13. The Flame of the Restrained

ZEXION'S POV

"Welcome to the End" Those 4 words... struck fear into me. I failed my friends. I failed my allies. I failed the Grand Mother. I failed the Earth itself, and everyone on it. What kind of leader am I when I hurt them like this. I didn't want to move. I wanted to just turn to stone, and become a monument to what a traitor looks like. A statue of shame that will be preserved throughout the remaining ages. If the animals were to become restored in the world, they would stumble upon me someday, and maybe be told the story of how I stood so valiantly against the enemy he despised, and later learned the enemy was himself. The story of how I attacked my own kind would be carved into the stone around my arms where they were forever pinned. A single public prison cell, be ordained with crossbones and sword carvings. I wouldn't blame anyone for spitting upon my stone figure in pure hatred of me. I almost ended their revival.I would be remembered as an infamous fool... or would I be remembered at all? I questioned then... was I the hero... and he was the enemy? Or was I just dreaming that a warrior could bring peace?

I lost all sense of time. My shoulders slowly became sore, then numb from hanging here. I occasionally heard footsteps crossing the clearing. I didn't know who it was, because I didn't open my eyes. The gash on my side was still sore, it had closed enough before I was left to hang here. I believe it opened up sometime while I was unconscious though.

Sometime later in the afternoon, I heard wing beats sound near me. Aetos...

"So, what'cha do to get hung out to dry like this? Huh?"

I didn't bother to reply. I had nothing to say. No one could warp words to make the situation seem any worse than it was. There was no reason to hear my side of the story.

"Well... too good to speak to me? I guess I have no reason to talk to a wall."

She flew away. Time passed again. The light the filtered by my eyelids became dark. I knew night has drawn in. The crickets began to chirp long and mournful chirps. The upbeat high pitched chirps died with the smog of the humans over the years.

For the first time all day, I felt hunger, and thirst. I felt pain in my stomach, my side, my shoulders, my knees, my neck. Everywhere ached. I was breaking down, both mentally and physically. I could only imagine how sad I looked right now. A broken down leader, failed his team, failed his species, failed the world. I just hung there, given up. The thing that nagged at me was hunger... I craved anything... I craved that power again. It's sad to admit, but it's true. That strength, it was such a sweet burn as it flowed into me. My muscles expanded and pulsed with each second...then it fled from me, pulled away by him, that shadowed beast inside my head. I didn't know which way was up anymore.

The hours passed. I heard the call for dinner from Lisica and Dominix. For an hour, I heard laughter and comments about how sweet and tender the rabbit was. I wish I could falls asleep in this position, just to keep from hearing the compliments to the chef. I swallowed, but felt nothing slide down. My throat felt closed, it was so bone dry. The discussion slowly stopped as everyone went about what they wanted to do. Aetos, Tora and Dominix were gathered around Simha, dressing his wounds. Lisica cleaned up the camp from dinner. I heard a pile of logs drop near the fire pit. I could imagine where everyone was in camp with only sound. The smell was what made dinner the worst. The smell, I couldn't ignore. I could ignore sounds and sight, but not smell. I needed to breathe, to smell. That's just about all I could do right now. Silence developed. I heard the fire still crackling. An occasional drop of a log, or loud snap of the wood burning. The occasional shuffling of feet or someone's belongings would break the stillness of the air.

I built up the energy to sigh once. It helped relieve a bit of the tension I was feeling. It just built back up again, so it made no real change. Each beat of my heart ached. It felt like it was burning while being squeezed and stretched. Every movement sent pains throughout my spine and neck. My stomach felt like it was eating itself from the inside out. I felt weak and tired. I just wanted to sleep, drift off and just lose myself in darkness. The shadows were seeming real warm and inviting right now. After sitting motionless for hours, I rolled my neck from the left to the right when I heard shuffling approach. I couldn't tell who it was. When I moved, I heard a gasp. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

"Zexion..." I heard a sweet voice speak. I breathed out, letting out a slight goan and sigh.

"Here. Take this." I heard her offer. I smelled it again. Dinner. I opened my eyes weakly to see Lisica, smiling while holding a cloth bundle. I could see juices from the meat inside beginning to be soaked up by the cloth.

"I can't." I sighed, wincing.

"You are hungry. I could hear your stomach from the campfire. Take it."

"I can't."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you can. Take it. You need to stay alive, starving yourself isn't a punishment you deserve to give yourself."

"No, I can't" I built up the strength to try and pull my right arm free from the daggers. Lisica's eyes darted from my face to my arm. She cocked her head to the right and gave a smile, while blushing a bit.

"Oh... yeah... I guess you can't." She approached me and stood about a foot away. I closed my eyes again.

"They are still as tight as steel. You won't loosen them." I spoke, preventing her from attempting to free me again.

"No. I wasn't going to." Lisica sat down, crossing her legs and holding the bundle in her lap. I could hear her begin pulling at the knot at the top of the bundle.

"I can't eat without arms, Lisica. You should take it. You need it more than me."

"No, I had my fill. We got lucky and found 4 rabbits today. I caught a mother as well as her 3 nearly full grown rabbit babies." She explained as she continued to undo the bundle.

"Here."

I felt steam and warmth on my lips and tip of my nose. The smell was undeniable now.

"Open up. You need to eat." She pleaded. I couldn't refute her words. I needed to eat. I was famished. My eyes remained closed. I was too weak to open them. My sight was just a blur anyway. I opened my mouth as far as I could, think of how odd this looked. However, I wouldn't trade it away, never.

"There we go. Tastes good, right?" she asked. It was a task just to chew. Swallowing was a hassle. It just stuck to my throat. I swallowed, and my breathing picked up from the work.

"Wa... water." I managed to whisper.

"Oh, right. Here." I heard water pour out of something. Next thing I knew, I felt her fingers touch my lips and slant upward, streaming water into my mouth. It felt so cold, but it only lasted an instant. It soaked into my tongue and throat so quickly, I couldn't enjoy it.

"More... Pl..." I couldn't finish before she delivered me another handful. Each one became sweeter, like honey, melted gold. After five handfuls, I asked for more meat. I could taste it this time. It was tender, juicy and just made my energy pick up slowly. With each mouthful I swallowed, I could feel my stomach ravage it like ravenous beasts jumping on a fresh kill. It almost hurt more to eat than to continue being hungry. The feeling only lasted for five mouthfuls of food. It was just perfectly cooked.

"How is it?"

"Pretty good."

She didn't respond, but fed me another piece. She grabbed another piece, and I peeked my eye open to see that it was the last pieces, and she dropped the cloth holding them aside.

"Water..." I asked to wash it all down. She granted me the request. My eyes still closed, she led two more handfuls of water into my mouth.

"One more. Then dinner is over for tonight." She spoke, then I thought to myself that I had missed one. I waited for her to bring another piece to my mouth. I parted my lips a hair, enough to allow a piece of meat in. I felt something touch my lips and I jumped for it. This warmth covered my lips entirely, half of my nose was warm as well. The cold evening air was diffused by this warmth. It teased me. I kept trying to pull it closer. My left side of my neck grew warm as something slid over it and around behind my head. It spread and wrapped around the back of my neck and into my hair. With the little energy that my body possessed, I pulled at what was at my lips. For seconds on end, it pulled away and came back. As the food fed to me digested, I felt my energy surge, or my last restores of adrenaline kicked in, whichever. I became much more aggressive with my attempts to win this tug of war. It slowly became sweeter, as it slowed down.

I finally felt like I was winning to reel it in once I felt something outside of soft skin. The beast wrestled with me. It darted into my territory, then back out, like a devilish fox. Coward. It was about time I showed this intruder how you should treat the alpha wolf of this territory. I chased it. I wasn't allowing it to walk away unscathed. I tackled it, then pulled back. It returned the favor, but I teased it this time. I turned the tables. It came after me. I lured it in into my cave, and now it was mine. However, it seemed to know this, and lose all fight as it seemed to play dead. I was wiser than to fall for this. I pressed it down , then tackled it and backed off. A moment after I backed off, it recoiled and sprang up onto me. However, this time the tackle wasn't aggressive, it was soft and almost asking for forgiveness. It knew who I was. I allowed it to lick my fangs, as most wolves would to show submissiveness towards the leader. In the blink of an eye, it turned from hostile to kind. For a minute or two, the foe apologized, begin gentle and kind, showing me how she was.

The time came when it was time to go. However, I hoped we would meet again sometime. I enjoyed it. As the foe turned friend left, I opened my eyes and saw two shining jade eyes meet my one uncovered eye. In the limited moonlight, it looked as if her eyes redirected light itself. I just stared at her amazed... yet enraptured by her. I couldn't believe how I didn't see this in her before.

I hadn't noticed until then that my heart was beating quickly and it felt like it was melting. I blinked my eyes in surprise twice, as she pulled away and put on a quirky grin.

"How was that?"

"Perfect... It was great dessert." I replied, giving her a wink. She looked away and blushed shyly.

Then exhaustion caught up to me, I dropped my head and fell to my knees again after I slowly rose during the struggle.

"Zexion!" Lisica bend down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I only felt my breath had been taken away, along with every bit of energy I had left. At least I didn't feel hungry anymore. After a moment I felt better. I glanced at her and out of the corner of my eye, I gave her an innocent smile and said I was fine.

"I'm just tired, and sore...It's hard to sleep this way." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to help."

"You've done enough, Lisica. Thank you." I replied a closed eyed smile. "You should get some sleep as well."

"Well, I'll sleep over here then." she smiled coyly and sat down.

"It's cold over here, Lisica. Go sleep by the fire to keep warm." I replied.

"And leave you here, cold and alone? Don't think I am that mean."

"Lisica, I... can't be trusted... I'm nothing but an untameable beast inside. I..." I stopped cold when she placed a hand on the center of my chest. I could feel the warmth through my jacket.

"You saved me TWICE in that fire, and lost your eye for it. That doesn't sound like a beast to me..."

"But... a lot has changed since then..."

"I still see the same Grand Leader of the Paladins before me... and my guardian angel." She said with a serious look. "Here, I'll get some wood and make a fire here for both us." she turned and jogged off to get wood. I smiled, almost with a dazed look as I relived what

A few minutes later, she returned and made the fire about 5 feet from me. The warmth was nice, and it loosened my muscles a bit.

I winced at one point. I was just in a horrible position. "I'm not going to get a wink of sleep like this." I whispered.

"Here. Let me help you." So she helped me in easing down onto my knees, then helped me lean back towards the stone. I was on my knees, resting my back against the stone wall, my heels digging into the back of my thighs. It was better. I could at least relax my shoulders a bit, and well as my calved should loosen up.

I sighed in relief after I rested my back against the wall, but my arms were still numb from lack of blood circulation in them. It was beyond pins and needles.

"Better?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Yes, a bit... thanks." I replied, and she made a "M-hm" and turned to watch the fire. I closed my eyes. I would open them each time Lisica placed a log on the fire, each time she sat down again, it was conveniently closer to me.

"If you want to lean against me, you may. You don't need to be subtle. I winked. Her face lit up as she curled up right beside me on the right side.

The night dragged on, and the fire went out long after we had both fallen asleep.

I only wish my arms weren't restrained...


	14. The First Perfect Night

ZEXION'S POV:

The dawn arose over the barren, dry, desolate land. The ground was cold, raising fog into the warm sunlight that pierced the dying atmosphere. The sunlight's warmth on my face awoke me. My eye blinked several times until I was used to the blinding light. I tried to move my arms. In an instant a piecing pain shook my body until I let out a gasp apparently loud enough to stir Lisica at my right. I tried to keep quiet, but no will could keep quiet in such a pain. It felt as if my arms were being pulled right from the sockets. I dropped my head, trying to regather the energy that had just been sapped by the pain.

"Lisica" I whispered. "It's morning..."

She made a sleepy groan and just gripped the side of my jacket tighter. At this point, the bottom of my jacket was propping her head up against my right hip.

"Lisica, time to get up." I spoke a little louder.

Yet again, another groan, more emotion in it this time.

"Good morning, Lisica." I spoke, trying to give the kindest tone in my voice.

"Ugh... Hi." She lifted her head groggily.

"You had best go make sure the others are awake. They'll need to prepare breakfast."

"Uhh... Alright. I'll check on Simha too. I'll be back with some food, I promise." She got to her feet as I still had my eyes closed. She kissed my cheek and dashed away. I opened my eyes and watched her in a mixture of surprise and delight as she scampered off. I closed my eyes again, letting a small smile cross my face.

I could hear everyone slowly awakening for the day. Firewood being dropped into a pile, Lisica speaking to Siimha, Aetos making her usual rowdy comments to Tora, Dominix freaking out over a bug that crawled across her paw as she awoke, typical. I heard Tora and Aetos head out to go hunting. Dominix jogged after them shouting "Wait up!". Simha and Lisica are all who remained in camp. I heard a fire begin to crackle. I just listened to it all, as if I didn't exist. I heard footsteps approach. I lifted my head weakly to see Lisica under Sinha's arm, helping him over to me.

"Zexion..."

"... How are you feeling? Recovering, I hope." I replied sighing.

"Yes, but it's slow... you...err... it did some serious damage."

"... I see."

"I feel better in terms of energy. I won't be up to par until about 5 days from now. Even teavel will be slow until then."

"...Well, we'll need to rest as long as we need to. You need to be back to full strength... Unless you want to just leave me here. There's no time to waste."

"We won't be wasting time if we are waiting on out leader!" Lisica spoke sternly. I lifted my head to look at her and she glared at me.

"...Okay then..." I sighed.

"However, I think I could spare the energy to free you by later today. I am too stiff from the cool night to do anything exerting alot of energy right now. Perhaps around dinner, I can try. Do you think you can hang on until then?"

"Does everyone like to hint to a 'no pun intended' joke lately?" I sighed with a slightly amused tone. "Yeah, I'll be here when you are ready."

"... Okay. Lisica, please help me back to the fire. The heat may help loosen me up."

"Would you like me to try and help loosen anything?" Lisica asked generously as she helped Simha away. I just hung there, like I had a choice at all. Lisica helped Simha onto the ground near the fire. I could hear his weight fall to the ground with a wince and gasp. I heard something about getting Simha onto his back or something, but I zoned out from exhaustion.

I closed my eyes, tired, as if I didn't sleep at all last night. I daydreamed about last night, me and her.

Tora and the others had returned from hunting. I overheard that they caught only a few small mice and a rabbit. Lisica rose from Simha's side, where she had stayed for a while, since I heard no footsteps for a few hours, and grabbed the catch from Tora and set it down by the fire.

"Dominix and Aetos, can you clean that and get it cooking? I have to change Simha's bandages."

"Uhh... How do we do that?" Dominix asked.

"Forget it, Lisica. I'll take care of cleaning it and getting it going."

"Of course, I should have asked you instead." I heard Lisica comment with a slight dumbstruck tone, no doubt only allowing her green eyes to open half way in a look of annoyance at the stupidity she was just hit with.

I was weak from hunger again, but it wasn't as bad as the previous night. The cool night began to fall as the sun was starting to set behind me.

"Oh, Zeeexxioon." I heard a voice call for me. I knew it was Lisica, but it was happier than normal. I lifted my head to see her walking towards me, holding a cloth pouch again.

"I have food for you, but it's not a lot. There was hardly enough to go around."

"... It's okay. As long as everyone else was fad a fair share, I'll take whatever scraps are available." I spoke adamantly.

"Well, there's about half a serving of what the others had, but it's enough." she spoke as she fed me the first piece. As she approached me, I heard her stomach growl.

"Lisica... did YOU eat?" I looked at her concerned.

"Yes, of course..." She brought another piece to my mouth, I denied it.

"Lisica, I heard your stomach just now. You haven't eaten...Eat what you have there."

"...but, you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I had enough yesterday to last. Eat, Lisica." I spoke sternly.

"Humph... alright..." she eventually gave in with some minor bickering.

"Good. You are in much more need of food than I."

"Oh..." Lisica began as she swallowed a piece. "Simha says he feels much better. He's going to try and free you after I 'finish feeding you' ." Lisica ended with the "air quote" motion of her hands.

"Great."

"Zexion!" we both turned towards the call. It was Simha, he was slowly walking towards us.

"I feel well enough to give freeing you a chance. Are you ready?" Simha bellowed.

"I guess... but you seem much better. How?"

"Lisica here is quite the caretaker. That's all I have to say. Alright, let's get you free."

Simha stood 10 feet from when I hung, and held his hands out before him, palms opened downward. He closed his eyes and focused. I could feel the daggers in the rock begin to shake. In the meantime, Tora, Aetos, and Dominix gathered around as well. I heard the sound of metal on rock as the daggers began a slow slide out of the stone. Simha began to tire. I heard his breathing pick up as well as he let out small grunts of exhaustion. Nearly there.

After a few minutes of silent struggle, the daggers slipped free and formed into one dagger in Simha's right hand. I fell forward in a crumbled heap.

"Zexion!" Lisica shouted and dove onto her knees beside me.

"NO! Don't... touch... me" I managed to utter through a winced face. My back and shoulders were not in control. They were twitching with such an intensity, my arms would occasionally jump, so would my legs. The pain was just spotted everywhere. It would jump around to where each muscle was screaming from stiffness. It felt as if a bolt of lightning struck my back, and the electricity was dancing around my body.

"Why... what's wrong?" Lisica's eyes were jumping around at the twitching limbs of my mangled body.

"My back...and shoulders... they're in a spasm. Just don't touch me. It'll only... make things... worse." I managed to build up the stamina to speak between grunts of pain. Lisica remained there as my body slowly began to wake up, or calm down... whichever.

After wincing uncontrollably for the last hour as my spine felt like it was folding in on itself in the opposite direction, the spasm began to settle. I dared not even try to move, afraid to start another. My breathing began to slow and settle out. "It seems it's starting to calm down now. It's about time." I said in between exhausted breaths, my face half coated in sand from the ground I fell upon.

**START OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is a little different. Lisica is based off a VERY close friend of mine. So her and I decided to RP this next part together over Instant Message and I would add the responses without editing anything. So, for those of you reading this, this following section is in alternating viewpoints of Lisica and Zexion. You'll be able to tell who is who from the dialogue and attitude of the characters. Each new "paragraph/dialogue chunk" is a new viewpoint switching between Zexion and Lisica. Please bear with me as I try this out. I hope you enjoy this test, and please give some feedback on it if you would be so kind.

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I sat next to Zexion, wanting to help him. But I knew moving him or even touching him would cause him pain, so I did nothing. I didn't know WHAT to do. All I could think of doing was staying with him, and giving him encouragement. "I'm glad you're starting to feel better!" I told him, happy he was feeling some sort of relief, even if it was just a small dosage.

"Thanks... It's just sore now... I suppose I could try to sit, but I might need some assistance." I spoke, as I planted my palms on the ground beside my shoulders, and began to push myself up off the ground in a sort of "push-up" style movement. My arms got to about half way up, and my muscles then just refused to flex any further. I leaned my weight to one side, allowing me to fall onto my back this time. It was a better way for my spine to sit. I could feel the vertebrae beginning to align themselves again. I felt relief after a few minutes. "That's better." I sighed, glancing over to Lisica without moving my head with a slight grin.

I blinked, staring at him for a second, before shaking my head. Smiling, I said, "You try to sit, but you end up lying on your back... Way to fail, Oh mighty Zexion." I winked at him, letting him know I was just kidding. "I'd help you sit up, but you seem oh so very comfortable the way you are now, so..." I laid down on my stomach, kicking my feet up into the air lazily, and resting my head on my arms. "If you get to be comfy, I get to be comfy too!" I announced.

I snorted jokingly. "Oh, really? Well, I'm getting feeling my back again, and all I feel is rocks digging into my back now, and it hurts frankly." I placed my hands down on the ground again to lift myself up and my arms just gave out, causing me to fall to the ground with a slight thud. "... Great... This is going to take some effort." I sighed closing my eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, and smirked. "That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" I got up and plopped myself in front of him, sitting down, my feet on either side of his. I reached over and grabbed both is hands. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be... I hope..." I grasped her hands and at once we attempted to stand. I got about 2/3 of the way up, and my feet slid out on the sandy ground, causing me to fall backward, still grasping Lisica's hands, taking her down with me. Next thing I knew, I was on my back again, nearly hitting my head on the large rock about 3 feet from my head behind me, with Lisica lying on top of me, head hovering over my chest, her hands braced against my shoulders. I just looked up at her for a moment, dumbfounded, and a little embarrassed of what just happened before I spoke. "...Uh... sorry. Knees gave out." I grinned awkwardly.

"Two people, two times the fail..." I giggled, Hoping he didn't notice the small blush that was creeping onto my face. I looked down at him, and suddenly found it very hard to breath. "Um..." I managed to stutter. _Okay, so... I fail even harder than he does. Very smooth._ I thought to myself. Biting my lip, I tried to think of something to say or do, but for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. _I should get off him_. I thought. But... I didn't want too.

"How is it that I feel more comfortable now than I did before we both just fell and failed?" I grinned, noticing she felt just as awkward as I was. It did feel better, in all honesty. I guess it was straightening my spine more. I assume if she was uncomfortable, she would have gotten off me already. I wasn't going to complain, I was more comfortable at the moment. I had no idea how she felt though. A slight smile was permanently stuck on my face for a few minutes until Lisica responded.

Determined not to look like a fool, I took a second to pull myself together. "Well then. I guess we'll just stay like this." I finally said, smiling mischievously. "After all, my main priority is to make sure you're comfortable..."

"As long as you are comfortable, I don't mind what you do." I responded, sounding like such a fool. "It is getting late, don't you think you should be going to sleep soon?" I asked curiously. "This position is fine with me, so..." I trailed off, realizing I really should just shut up and prevent myself from further embarrassment.

"Oh, I can sleep like this. I'm used to being in unusual positions." I replied, purposely making a dirty joke. "I bet I can stay like this all night." I winked at him.

"Well, I can't force you to get off in my current condition, so I suppose I have no choice than to let you stay, right?" I winked back, finally knowing I felt the same way she does. I lifted my hand and placed it on Lisica's shoulder, basically forcing her to place her head on my chest. I noticed she was blushing a bit at this time and I couldn't help but grin at this. At this point, I felt no pain at all.

"Mhm... Of course you have no choice. I always get what I want." I stated matter-of-factly. "And I don't really want to get off you, so even if you wanted me off, I wouldn't be going anywhere!" I said, grinning at him. "I'm quite comfortable anyways. And apparently so are you. So it works."

"The comfortable comments are true. The others are questionable." I spoke, giving a chuckle and a smile. "Get some sleep now, alright?" I spoke, wrapping my arms around her in a sort of hug. I released the hug after a minute and just kept looking at her with that same smile that didn't escape my face for that whole moment.

"What, about you not being able to make me get off?" I mumbled, closing my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's totally true..." I trailed off. After a moment of silence, very quietly, I whispered, "You're really warm... It's nice.."

"It's nice just having you here, Lisica. And, yes I suppose the comment would be true if I even wanted you to get off anyway." I whispered back in an amused tone. "I suppose, if it would be better for you, I could get onto my side. Maybe that would be more comfortable for you to sleep." I whispered, allowing my right hand to find her left on my chest.

"I'm fine like this.. unless you think it'd be more comfortable for you... Since your recovery is important. But if it'd be worse, don't even try it." I said, shifting my head slightly so I could look at him, sending him a stern glare.

"It might be better for both of us if I move." I gave a sly wink. "Unless YOU don't want me to move. Either way, I am content." I spoke, closing my eyes, keeping a slight smile on my face.

"Who knew you could be such a flirt." I giggled. "We can try it.. I just don't want it to hurt you..."

"Alright, well... sadly, you do need to move before I can." I spoke, keeping my eyes closed and body still, while speaking through a chuckle at myself.

I sighed loudly. "Darn... Okay, well.." I rolled off him, landing on the ground beside him. "Ow... that was stupid." I commented, laughing slightly.

I smiled in a chuckle, just opening my eyes in time to see Lisica fall off me. I leaned to my left side, placed my right foot out to the side to help in turning me onto my side. It worked with little pain. I propped my head up with my left arm, while using my right arm to beckon Lisica over.

I crawled over to him quickly. It was rather cold, and I was eager to get back to his warmth. "Is that position okay for you," I asked, stifling a giggle that was caused by my dirty mind. "Or was it better before?"

"It's alright this way, Lisica." I spoke, shaking my head with a smile. "Well, it'll be better once you get over here." I finished, closing my eyes in an 'aloof' look, winking at her a moment later.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, positioning myself as close as possible, my back facing him. "Are you SURE?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow and looking back at him as if to say 'you better not lie to me'.

"I wouldn't mention it if I wasn't sure." I said with a grin, as I laid my arm down, straight out ahead of me, as if placing it there for Lisica to rest her head on. I was happy. My life changed being restrained to that cursed rock. Despite what the world was doing to us. This moment just rid every worry from my mind.

"Okay, if you're sure..." I said, placing my head on his arm, and leaning against his chest, closing my eyes. "I guess we should sleep now, huh?" I mumbled quietly.

I guess so. I'll at least be able to sleep now." I whispered back, lifting my right hand over and around her to find her right hand. I gasped it, and didn't let go. I closed my eyes and waiting for sleep to come. After a bit of time thinking, my left arm began to go numb, but I didn't feel like moving it. I just enjoyed the moment until sleep came and took hold of me.


End file.
